To the West
by Wapwap
Summary: The ducks get thrown into a dimension that is the old west but it has future technology. They are all separated and trying to find a way home. Mallory meets an interesting duck named Cash Warren that is her companion on her travels, despite the fact that she didn't want him there in the first place. M/OC WW/M
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rated M:

To The West

Chapter 1:

The ducks were relaxing in the rec room, trying to entertain themselves in any way they could. It was off season and hockey wouldn't start for two months. So everyone had a little more time then usual. Mallory and Grin were playing chess while Duke and Nosedive played air hockey. Tanya and tinkering with new weapons and Wildwing was chilling on the couch reading some sports magazines.

Everything had been quiet around Anaheim. They were beginning to miss the action. At least they had their practices to look forward to. Mallory and Grin finished their chess game calling it a tie. Grin went off to Meditate while Mallory went and joined Wildwing on the couch.

"What'cha reading?" She sat down next to him and looked at Duke and Nosedive carrying on about who won the last round.

"Section on hockey and new up and coming players. People we're going to be playing against next season." He closed the magazine and threw in down on the other seat next to him. "Need something?"

"No just bored. I actually miss all of the nut balls causing trouble." Mallory put her feet up and put her hands behind her head to use like a pillow.

Wildwing gave Mallory a hard look. "Yeah as horrible it is to say that you miss bad guys terrorizing and causing innocent people grief."

"When you say it like that it sounds kinda bad." Mallory cringed, realizing what she said sounded like.

"That's cause it is kinda bad." Wildwing had been a little more grumpy as of recent and Mallory found that out of anybody he had been the shortest with her. He stood up and walked away. "I'm going to grab some stuff before practice."

Mallory just nodded, feelings a little hurt that he had reacted so harshly. "Okay."

Nosedive and Duke seeing Wildwing's grumpy reaction looked at each other and just shrugged. Seeing Mallory sitting on the couch looking confused, Nosedive walked over and jumped onto the seat next to her.

"Don't worry Mal. He's just been a little grumpy lately. He'll get over it." Putting an arm around her shoulders he pulled her into his side in a confronting hug.

"Oh yeah? When? Hopefully soon, cause he seems to be the most pissed off with me for some reason." Mallory grumbled in annoyance.

"Ya I noticed that. When it comes to you he reacts a little let's say... more strongly." Duke rubbed his beak in thought. "Matter of fact, every time I've seen you talk to him these past two weeks his been kinda grumpy. Maybe our leader has a crush."

Mallory's turned sharply to Duke with a little blush on her cheeks. She hopped that this had been the reason Wildwing had been so grumpy because she liked him too. _"What if he did like me? All he had to do was say something."_

"Nah! That's not it! I'm his brother okay. I know when my bro likes a girl, I've seen it first hand when we were growing up. This isn't that."

Mallory felt a little crushed at that, her fragile hopes instantly shattered. _"Well so much for that."_ She thought bitterly.

"Well whatever the case. Maybe it's best that you leave him be for the time being." Duke placed his hand on her shoulder.

Mallory raised her eyebrow at that. "You think that I should avoid him and that will put him in a better mood?" It sounded stupid to her but she supposed it was worth a shot. "Alright fine! Just as long as I don't have to deal with his grumpiness." Mallory crossed her arms in frustration. She could pretend that she didn't care and maybe slowly pull herself off this long time crush she's had on Wildwing.

Wildwing decided to walk back in at that moment and saw Mallory in the same spot with Duke's hand on one shoulder and Nosedive's arm around her. He glared at the three on the sofa. "Hey guys, enough chit chat it's time for practice." They looked at him surprised but all jumped up and started heading to the locker rooms, passing him on the way. He glared at Mallory as she passed by, who didn't even look at him. She could feel his fringed glare going through her as she passed by him, without even looking, she just was going to do what Duke suggested and try to avoid him when ever possible.

On the ice practice was pretty normal. He was in his leader roll and giving commands and practicing plays and drills. After practice, everyone was in the locker rooms changing going over what they needed to work on. "Nosedive great speed and good shots out there, but your team work needs a little practice, you were hogging the puck tonight during plays."

"Alright bro."

"Duke your good nothing you need to work on." Duke just smiled smugly at Nosedive who glared back at him.

"Tanya good shots as well but you need to work on your speed." Tanya nodded. "I'll start timing myself and ya know, how quickly I can get across the ice."

"Grin great defense and powerful shots, but you also need to work on your speed and accuracy."

"I shall mediate on the matter."

"Mallory your shoots were sloppy tonight but your speed is good. Just work on your accuracy." Mallory just nodded.

"Alright everyone good job tonight." With that everyone split off. The girls went into a separate changing room while the guys went into another.

In the girls room Mallory and Tanya had just finished putting their gear away.

"Hey Tanya. Want to go to a movie? You know like a girls night out?"

"Sure! There's this new movie that came out last week called Invasion of the Giant Space Radishes that I have wanted to see."

"Cool. I'll check the times and see what I can find." They both showered and changed.

Meanwhile in the men's rooms, all the guys were in the giant communal showers talking and laughing about the practice, except for Wildwing, whose mind was on other things.

Mainly how he had walked in on what looked like an intimate setting between Mallory, Duke, and Nosedive before practice. Seeing them all so close annoyed him. He realized that it shouldn't have and that it probably was nothing but he had been annoyed none the less. He liked Mallory a little too much and as her leader that was unacceptable but the idea of her being with someone else pissed him off. So right now he was trying to do anything possible to distance himself from her and it had been working until he walked in and saw the three of them together on the couch. He felt a burning jealously in his gut at Duke and Nosedive, though mainly it was directed at Duke, cause he knew Nosedive and he knew that Nosedive didn't see Mallory like that. Duke on the other hand had made some off hand comments that had him thinking that perhaps he was pursuing her.

" _Whatever it's not my concern. I'm their leader, that's all that I need to be focused on."_ He angrily scrubbed the shampoo out of his hair and finished his shower. He didn't want to think about her too much in view of the others in the showers, his thoughts about her tended to stray to more private things and he didn't want to get excited.

After all as a male who had been stuck on earth for a year now his body was dying for attention, attention from Mallory.

"Yo bro! I bored lets go to a movie of something!"

"Yeah hey a movies not a bad idea!" Duke chimed in.

Grin looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Getting out will be good for our energy."

Wildwing nodded. "Yeah that does sound like a good idea."

"Coolella! Let's ask the girls and see if they want to go."

After they were all showered and dressed, the guys found the girls all dressed up and looking like they were ready for a night out on the town. Wildwing's jaw almost dropped at seeing Mallory in a short black tube dress that clung to her like a second skin, with match black heels. Her hair was pushed back out of her face and her makeup was done so that the green of her eyes were accentuated. She looked positively gorgeous. _"Great just what I needed to see."_ He growled to himself.

"Wow Mal Mal. Sweetheart you look good." Duke walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulders. Wildwing's right eye actually twitched. _"Something else that I totally did not want to see."_ He crossed his arms and glared at the two of them from behind his mask. The mask hiding his face and emotions.

"Yeah we were gonna go to a, ah you know, movie." Said Tanya walking out in a nice dress as well.

"Oh oh, what beautiful ladies we have here tonight. Surely your not planning on going by yourselves."

"Well we were going to do a girls night out at the movies." Said Mallory looking at Tanya who just shrugged.

"Well we could do ours girls night out another time. It'll be nice to have everyone to see a movie together after all how often do we get to do it." Tanya smiled at everyone while Mallory tried to hide her disappointment by smiling and nodding.

"Coolella! I'll drive."

Once they got to the theater, Mallory did everything possible not to be next to Wildwing without being too obvious. Wildwing didn't seem to notice since he was talking to Tanya and Grin most of the time. They got their tickets and everyone got into the theaters and found seats. Wildwing was on the outside seat. Seeing everyone pile in Mallory realized that she might have to sit next to Wildwing. "I'll be right back guys. I think I might go grab some sweets. Someone save me a seat."

Duke realizing that she was trying to follow his advise jumped into the seat next to Wildwing. "Sure thing Sweetheart. I'll save you one right next to me."

She smiled grateful that he had caught on and turned back to head back out to the food stands.

Duke leaned back in his chair and watched her walked away. She had a sexy little figure and he enjoyed the view. Looking over out of the corner of his eye he saw that Wildwing was staring at the screen not paying Mallory any attention.

Duke wasn't stupid. He knew that Wildwing had a thing for Mallory despite what Nosedive thought. Nosedive was thinking about Wildwing's reactions like back when they were kids, but Wildwing was a full grown man now. Men reacted to things differently then when they were kids. They also thought about things differently. Wildwing was trying to be a good leader and distance himself from Mallory because he thought it would be wrong of him to pursue her. Duke knew what was going on.

He had been a leader himself once and back when he was younger he had tried to do the same thing with a women he liked back in the Brotherhood of the Blade. That ended up not working, he had just frustrated himself and burnt himself out quicker. One night he finally couldn't take it anymore and he went to her apartment, intending to kick her out because she was a distraction but instead they ended up in bed together. What a night.

Duke had the feeling that Wildwing at some point was going to end up doing the same thing with Mallory. It was obvious to Duke that Mallory had a thing for Wildwing, not matter how she tried to hide it. So her avoiding him was going to start to get to him, it was only a matter of time before he snapped and gave into what he wanted just like Duke did.

Mallory finally came back with some chocolates and scooted passed Wildwing's and Duke's legs. Wildwing couldn't help but look at her butt and thighs as she went by in her dress. Duke just watched him and decided to flirt a little with Mallory, just to get to Wildwing a little. "Why don't you let me take you out on a date sometime?" Everyone's heads snapped over to the two of them. Duke smirked and Mallory blushed. Everyone looked to Mallory waiting for her reaction.

"Duke your just being a flirt."

Duke laughed. "Yeah I am. It's fun to flirt with beautiful women."

Mallory joined him in laughing. "Do you do this with all the beautiful woman you meet?"

"Pretty much." Causing Mallory to laugh again. Wildwing ground his teeth together behind the mask, feeling pissed that Mallory hadn't out right rejected Duke's offer. However before anything else could be said the movie started and everyone sat back and enjoyed it in silence.

Once the movie was over everyone was laughing and talking about how much they enjoyed it. Even Wildwing seemed more relaxed and back to himself. They were walking back to the Migrator when suddenly they were attacked. Dragaunus's goons were waiting for them.

"Ducks switch to battle gear!" Everyone did a quick change and were ready for action. However before they could even get a shoot off the Raptor de-cloaked and fired the dimensional gateway. Everyone grabbed onto something to try to stay on the ground.

Wildwing grabbed a light post and grabbed Nosedive's hand. Nosedive was holding onto his brother for dear life. Grin grabbed Tanya and the side of a building. It had helped him last time. Duke wasn't as lucky and was using his sword stabbed into the ground to try and stay in this world and Mallory was holding onto one of the Migrator's wheels. With nothing good to grab onto her fingers began to slip. "OH NO!" Losing her grip Mallory was sucked in first she watched her team get smaller and smaller as she disappeared down the purple gateway.

"MALLORY!" Duke cried out seeing her go in. The rest of the team looked to Duke wondering what was going to. Nosedive looked around trying to figure out what happened. "WHERE MALLORY?" He screamed to Wildwing who had his eyes clenched shut trying to keep himself and Nosedive from going into the gate way.

"What?" Opening his eyes he saw that Mallory was no where to be seen. "DUKE WHERE MALLORY?" Duke just pointed to the gateway. Then his sword slipped and he was sucked into the gateway as well.

"DUKE!" Wildwing yelled out for his teammate. Next went Tanya and Grin. The last to be sucked in was Wildwing and Nosedive. Wildwing didn't let go of his brother's hand the whole way through the purple gateway. They finally came out of other end and landed in sand dunes. Looking around they both saw that none of the others were there as they should have been.

"Oh man! Where are the guys?" Nosedive asked while rubbing his head. Wildwing looked at his com and found that it wasn't working. "Dive check your com see if you can get a signal."

Nosedive looked but shook his head in the negative. "Sorry bro. Mine's not working either."

"Great so we're in another dimension again and the whole team is split up in who knows where, with no form of communication between us."

"Sounds like an average day."

"Come on. We gotta figure out where we are and then hopefully find the others."

Seeing a town in the distance they both walked to it . When they reached the town they were surprised to find what looked like the old west but instead of horses they had motorcycles and cars that floated! It was like the old west met future technology. Wildwing and Nosedive looked to each and walked into the nearest bar. Wildwing entered first through some swinging doors. Surprised to find all kinds of different species there. There were lizards, ducks, humans, felines, and even some odd elongated aliens that had one large eye for a face. A few turned to stare at their clothing thinking them odd but went back to whatever it was they were doing before. Wildwing walked up to the bar with Nosedive following close behind.

"Wha can I do ya for gentlemen?" The bartender was a larger six armed alien with grey skin and four eyes.

"We just arrived here but we're looking for our friends, some other ducks. One is a swordsmen with grey feathers and an eye patch, another is a very large duck with grey feathers and a black pony tail. Then a blond female that has a nasally voice and is good with mechanics. The last one is a red headed female that is small but extremely tough and attractive."

Nosedive raised his eyebrow at Wildwing's description of Mallory. _"Attractive? Where did that come from?"_

The bar tender just nodded cleaning glasses with four hands while he crossed other two over his chest, appearing to be thinking. "The blond female and the large grey duck I haven't heard of but the other two I have."

"Scored big brother!" Nosedive pumped his fist into the air.

"Yeah the little red head was the first one that I saw. She came through here looking for her comrades but that was a week ago."

"Wow did you say a week?" Nosedive asked surprised.

Wildwing sighed. "Depending on when we went through must depend on when we got here. Mallory went through first so she got here in what sounds like a week ago. Duke went in not long after so he must have been here for a couple days. Tanya and Grin went next so they must have been here for a day or two. And we just got here."

The big bartender rubbed his fat chin not hearing their little conversation on the side. "Yep. Pretty little thing too. I remember seeing her walk in and was instantly worried for her. Pretty little things like that shouldn't be walking around a town like this alone if you know what I mean. There are a lot of rough characters here. As a matter of fact some jokers thought that they could mess with her. She taught them a lesson they would never forget but I'll give you the same advise I gave her. Try to blend in and folks won't bother you. There is a clothing shop down the road. Get yourself something to wear there."

"We'll do that, do you happen to know which way she was headed."

"I'm afraid I don't. But it can't hurt to ask the clothing store."

"Okay what about the other duck?" Wildwing hoped that at least they could find Duke faster.

"He was here the other day looking for his comrades as well. He seemed particularly keen on finding the pretty little red headed filly. Something about someone being after her. There was this odd fella' who followed her out of the bar."

"Did he say who? What did this guy look like?" Wildwing asked in worry.

"Afraid not and he was already dressed like the folks do around here. With a black eye patch, wearin' a long black coat, and black cowboy hat. The guy that followed her had his face covered, sorry."

"Thanks for your help." Wildwing tipped the bar tender some money who took it appreciatively.

"A pleasure gentlemen."

Wildwing and Nosedive walked out of the saloon and made their way to the clothing shop. Changing out of their battle gear, they both got long brown trench coats with holsters, and brown cowboy hats. Wildwing kept his mask on, giving him a more menacing looking.

Nosedive looked himself over in the mirror. "Oh yeah I look awesome!" He twirled his guns on his fingers like a proper cowboy and slipped them into his holsters. Nosedive's coat and hat were a lighter brown then Wildwing's, but it looked good with his hair and his feathers. Seeing some old western scarves that they used to keep the sand out of there faces he grabbed one for himself and his bother. Tying the red one around his neck he completed the look, making sure to leave the scarf long enough so that he could pull it over his face when walking through the desert.

He handed Wildwing his scarf, which was at teal color like his uniform. Wildwing nodded and tied it around his neck. Paying for their clothes they asked a couple of questions about the other ducks. Unfortunately the female store owner had not heard of the others, only Mallory who had bought clothes from them.

"But she said somethin' about headed to New Port. Trying to find leads on her friends. I'm sorry you missed her handsome." The store owner flirted with Wildwing who just ignored it. "What was she wearing?"

"Well she bought a lovely dark purple leather bustier that ended just below her ribs and Purple pants with a black belt. Her trench coat was a long dark brown one and she wore and dark brown cowboy hat. Her hair was red like fire and she was a busty little thing, I had to go through several bustiers to find one that would hold her chest. Haha... Let's see what else. Oh her boots were these lovely brown leather ones that went up over her knees and laced up the back. She looked something fine when she left here."

"Alright so which way is New Port?" Nosedive asked the female duck behind the register who was busy making eyes at his big brother.

She seemed surprised and snapped out of it. "Oh it's west. If you just keep heading west that way you'll find it." She said in a heavy southern accent. "But if your goin' I would take some bikes. It's a long way from here. She did. Papa's got a garage out back of old bikes that he just can't sell. He'll sell you some for a great price. I'll even get him to lower it for you. Since your looking for your lost friend and all. Besides she was sweet thing and my brother was practically falling all over himself to help her. Hahaha."

Wildwing just nodded. "We appreciate that."

"Follow me." She lead them out back to and old garage. "Papa... Papa." The old duck was under some vehicle muttering to himself, not hearing his daughter call out to him. "Papa." She called out and in a sweet voice laughing a little awkwardly from not getting her fathers attention. She was going to have to used her loud voice. "PAPAAA!" The old duck jumped and hit his head on the machine above him. "OUCH!" He rolled out from under the bike and sat up to rub his forehead. "Yes darlin?"

"These two gentlemen are looking to buy some bikes. Give them a good price okay." She said sweetly and started walking back to the shop swaying her hips. "Came back to see me now ya hear." She winked at Wildwing going by and went back into the shop.

The old man got up and greeted them properly. "Sorry about that when I get into my work it's hard ta pull me out. So your lookin' for some bikes?"

"Yeah." Wildwing just looked around his shop at the shitty bikes he had there. "Well come on and take a look. I'll show you what I have."

After looking around for a bit they didn't find anything that they didn't think would fall apart. "Do you have anything nicer?" Nosedive asked bluntly.

Wildwing elbowed his little brother. "What he means is, we have a long journey ahead of us and we're going to need something that's going to hold up over long distances."

"Oh well why didn't you say so. I'll show you the bikes I showed this pretty young filly that came through here a week ago. Hey Johnny! You got the keys to the special garage?" A young man Mallory's age came out carrying bike parts. He was handsome but kinda skinny.

"Sure pa. Here." He tossed the keys to his father and went about his business. Wildwing sized up the youth that had apparently been falling all over Mallory. He wasn't impressed.

The old man caught the keys and opened a large garage. "Alright here they are."

"What did the red head buy?" Wildwing wanted to know what kind of vehicle to look for.

The old man raised an eyebrow. "Why? How do you know she was a red head? You ain't after her are ya?"

"We're her comrades. She came through looking for us but it sounds like she is in trouble so we need something fast and we need to know what she was driving."

It was the son who spoke up this time. "Someone is after lovely miss Mallory?"

Wildwing just nodded.

"Well she bought this bike here." He pointed to a bike that looked like a custom chopper with an elongated front so that the wheel was further out in front of you. "This bike can hover for short periods of time. But it will get you across the desert crazy fast on it's wheels."

Wildwing nodded. "I'll take that one."

Nosedive looked around the shop some more. "Hey what does this one do?" He pointed to a futuristic bike in the corner, it was made so that you laid down on it like a crotch rocket. But it had no wheels.

"That one there is a hover bike. It's not as fast as the chopper but its pretty fast and fun. It's good for long journey's too."

"I'll take it!"

Finally they picked out there bikes and were ready to take off after Duke and Mallory.

"Bro these bikes are rad!"

Wildwing nodded. "Let's just get to this New Port and find Mallory and Duke. Then we can start looking for Tanya and Grin."

"You think people are chasing after Mallory? Like that old bartender said?"

"Let's hope not."

With that Wildwing and Nosedive gunned it west.

…..

One week earlier:

Mallory came flying out of her gateway and landed in the middle of the desert. "Wow!" She crashed into a sand dune head first. "Ouch!"

"Where the heck am I?" Looking around she saw a small town in the distance. Getting up on her feet she walked into town. Looking around she saw the saloon and went in to ask about the others.

Walking up the the bar, she didn't notice the and men in the corner playing cards looking at her as she came in. The bartender watched her come in, nervously shifting his eyes from her to the corner of the saloon. "Young filly you shouldn't be in a place like this." The bartender whispered to her. The fact that he was a large alien with six arms and four eyes didn't bother her in the least. She looked around to see an eclectic mix of species, including some ducks and felines in the corner playing cards watching her.

She focused her attention back on the bartender and asked about her friends and if he had seen them. "No can't say I have. But listen your drawing a lot of attention to yourself in that outfit. Go to the store down to the right here and get'cha some clothes that will help ya blend in. You look like you came from the stars or somethin'" Just as he finished saying that the ducks and felines that were sitting in the corner surrounded Mallory. A duck with brown feathers, who seemed to be the leader of this little gang of misfits sat down next to her, scooting in real close.

"Well aren't you just the cutest little piece of pussy that's walked in here in years." He got real close to her face. Mallory could smell the alcohol on his rancid breath.

"Listen, I was having a conversation with this fellow here. So be a smart boy and walk away." Mallory was in no mood for games.

"Wow boss this one's got a mouth on her!" Said a black feline, swishing his tail behind him.

"Ya I can put that mouth to betta use." The leader went in to grab Mallory's face only for her to twist his hand and toss him over her body into two of his men. The other two behind her were so shocked that they didn't even see the round house kick coming hitting one in the side of the head and sending his head crashing into the guys head next to him, knocking them out cold. The leader was climbing off the top of his two buddies when Mallory kneed him in the side of the head knocking him out. She then kicked his buddies in the faces, knocking them out. All was quiet around the bar for a few seconds until Mallory walked back to the bar and took a seat.

"Now where was I?" She asked. Everyone went back to what they were doing and the piano started playing in the background trying to calm peoples nerves. The bartender scratched his head. "Did that just happen?"

"It did."

"Oh well you were asking about your comrades but I haven't seen or heard from them. However if you go to the clothing store and I highly recommend that you do, they might be able to help you out darlin'."

Mallory nodded. "Thanks" She walked back out into the streets and headed to the mentioned clothing store not realizing that some duck that had been in the bar, followed her out. He was in a trench coat that buttoned up the front covering his beak and he had some sandy blond hair that was cut short but his long bangs fell in his blue eyes. He watch Mallory walk away through some dark brown round sunglasses. Slowly he followed her down the street not realizing the bartender had seen him.

…..

Mallory walked into the clothing store. "Hello?" Not seeing anyone at first. Suddenly a young women came out wear and old western dress. She was a little heavy but had a cute face. "Well welcome darlin. What can I do ya for?"

"Some clothes and information"

"Of course! What kind of clothes and information are ya looking for?"

"Something that will help me blend in."

"I've got just the thing for you deary." The female duck came back with armloads of clothing. "Try some of these." She lead Mallory back to a dressing room. Mallory tried on many things but ended up grabbing a pair of purple pants that hugged her hips with a black belt around them. Some dark brown boots, dark brown trench coat and cowboy hat to match. The only thing she needed was a top, the only issue was that all of the bustiers were too small for her chest. "Excuse me do you have some bustiers that are a little bigger on the chest?"

"Well that's a large B cup you can't be bigger then... oh you are." The female duck walked over to see Mallory almost spilling out of her top. "Let me see what I have in back." She came back with several bustiers.

"Okay here is a small c cup. Let's see how you do."

Mallory put it on only to find that it was still a little to small. Trying on a large C cup she found it fit just right. The young female duck looked Mallory over after she was fully dressed. Cowboy hat and all.

"It's missin' somethin." She tapped her finger to her beak in thought. "Oh I know!" She ran back out and came back with a black choker necklace, it had a black stone in the center hanging down between her collar bones.

"Perfect! There isn't a man out there that won't want ya! You blend in perfectly with everyone else here but you look gorgeous!" Towards the end of her sentence her voice went deeper and louder. It was cute in an annoying way. Mallory just smiled and thanked her.

"How do you keep such a fine shape. Your body is perfect!"

"Oh I fight a lot."

The female duck gasped in horror. "Oh no, no, that's not for me. A proper young lady doesn't figh'. She lets her man do it for her."

Mallory chose not to say anything about that. Not wanting to offend the duck that just helped her.

"Well this is everything I need I guess. Mallory walked to the front with the duck and paid for her items.

"Listen, I'm looking for my comrades a bunch of other ducks. Honestly I don't know if they are even here but it would be a group of them." Mallory described the her team but the duck had never seen anyone that looked like them. Mallory sighed. "I think I'm on my own then."

Seeing her forlorn look the duck thought of something else. "Well they may be in New Port." Mallory's head popped up in curiosity? "New Port?"

"Yeah if your looking for somebody then there is a good chance that they will be there. Also they got this mystic over there that rumors say can open gateways to other worlds." She whispered the last part making Mallory almost dive over the counter at the girl.

"How can I find this mystic?"

"Oh well I surely don't know but if you ask around the city I'm sure someone can lead ya to him." Mallory nodded. She was eager and hopeful.

"But it's a long ways ride from here. Your gonna need a bike. Papa's got a garage in the back that he works on bikes. He could sell you one."

Mallory nodded."Yeah lead the way." Taking Mallory to the back she found the old duck working under a bike. "PAPA!" The old man hit his head on the bike and came out from under it. "Yes darlin?"

"This young fine filly needs a bike." The old man looked at Mallory and his jaw dropped.

"Wow you don't see women like that here!"

"Wha about women pa?" A handsome skinny duck Mallory's age came out around the corner. His jaw dropped just like his old man's when he saw Mallory. He came right out to introduce himself, tripping over everything and anything to come greet her.

He took her hand and kissed it. Making Mallory want to flinch and pull her hand away but she kept her composer and let him.

"Oh look out. Johnny will try to make you his wife." The female duck whispered.

"Be quiet Sasha!" Johnny glared at the female duck now known as Sasha. "Oh please you made a damn fool of yourself tripping all over like that just to kiss her hand and your embarrassed about me saying you'll make her your wife. Yeesssh!"

" _Yesssh is right."_ Mallory thought, cringing at the thought of this guy wanting to marry her. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Mallory McMallard."

"What a lovely name." Johnny said looking at Mallory with dreamy eyes. Sasha just shook her head.

"Alright suga' this is where I leave you. Ya'll come back now." Sasha walked back to the shop waiting for more customers. Johnny still stared at Mallory, love struck. _"Maybe I should have bought something that is less... revealing."_

"Well while Johnny's in wonderland. Why don't you come with me and take a look at what I got."

Mallory found a bike fast and paid hardly any money for it. Unlike the clothing. "You take care of yourself young filly. Lot of bad men around here." The old duck said whipping oil from his forehead.

Mallory thanked them for their help and drove off. She found the nearest hotel and got a room. She would stay for a few nights and see if anyone else showed up. If not then she would have to start the search for this mystic herself.

…..

It had been a two days and no one had come. She had even driven out the the spot herself and found no evidence of anyone being there. So two days had passed and Mallory was off to the city of New Port. However she was very aware of the constant companion she had in the form of a stalker. Riding his bike a mile behind her. In the desert even a mile off you were obvious. At first she thought that he might be heading to the next town only to find that when she drove through it that he did too. It was getting dark now and the next town was coming up fast. Mallory pulled over at a hotel and checked into a decent room. Looking out her window she saw the man had parked his bike across the street from hers.

"Alright buddy you want to go. Let's do this." She walked out of her hotel room and down the street a bar. Going up to it she grabbed a seat so the she could see who came in and ordered a glass of water. Paying five dollars for it. Out here in the desert they charged for water unlike back in Anaheim. Mallory sipped it and waited for her stalker to enter the bar, not even a minute later he did. Taking a seat in the corner where he could see her. However Mallory got up and walked out the back not a minute later, waiting around corner outside for him to follow her out. She pulled out her puck gun and waited. Soon after she heard someone exit the bar as well. Mallory jumped out from around the corner with her gun aimed at the blond man with the tan trench coat. He froze his ice blue eyes large at being caught.

"Why are you following me? What do you want?" His eyes went from wide to looking like they were smiling.

"You caught me! Your good!" He pulled down his trench coat to reveal a handsome duck that was two years older then her. He smiled charmingly at her with his perfect white teeth.

Mallory's eyes went wide. "Wha?"

"Well the reason I'm following you is because I saw you the bar at the Dusty Road saloon, back in Bakersville. I thought that you were by far the most beautiful woman I had ever seen but then I followed you to that clothing shop, I wasn't spying on you changing by the way, and heard that you were looking for the mystic in New Port. So I figured that I would just follow you until you got there and protect you on the way. Like I said before your very beautiful and many men would love to get their dirty hands on you." He smiled again at the end of his long explanation.

Mallory just looked at him oddly. "Oookay. What's your name?"

His smile widened even more. "Cash! Cash Warren at your service!" He executed a proper bow and stood up straight. He was very tall and lean. Mallory sighed and put her gun away. This guy didn't seem like he would hurt a fly.

"Look Cash. I'm on an urgent mission and I can't afford to loss time on it."

"Oh I completely understand! I am too!" Mallory huffed.

"Look I'm trying to tell you nicely to go away." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Cash just shook his head. "No can do! I'm going with you! Sorry but you can't stop me from following you." Mallory pulled her gun out and pointed it in his face. He comically put his arms up over his head. "Okay maybe you can." He looked nervously down her gun at her and smiled a shakily.

Mallory glared at him. "Go away." She turned from him and walked back to her apartment. He followed her at a distance of course but settled into the alley way, across from her apartment and went to sleep.

…..

Mallory woke with the sun, took a shower and got ready for the day. She went to her bike and found Cash's bike there but no Cash. "Ha! So much for his 'You can't stop me from following you' speech." Mallory got on her bike and took off for the next town. It took the whole day but she finally got there and checked into a hotel. Walking back out to find some food, she unexpectantly found Cash leaning against her bike, smiling at her.

Mallory paused and looked at him surprised. "How did you-"

"I told you! You can't stop me from following you." He held his arms out like he was presenting himself for the first time to her.

Mallory just stood there with her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes to the sky. "Oh brother." She ignored him and went off to find her food. When she was done she went back to her hotel room and slept. Then left early in the morning with Cash following her.

It went on like this for a week before Mallory finally was ready to have a fit. She went to a saloon planning to drink herself silly. When she didn't come out in the amount of time she usually did, Cash went to look for her and found her drunk at the bar. At first he had been worried that someone would have tried to take advantage of her but then the bartender informed him that she broke a man's hand early that night and no one has bothered her since.

Cash nodded and went to her side. "Hi Mallory."

"Wait. How do yous know my names?" She said drunkenly, swaying on her stool at the bar.

"Oh don't you remember I followed you after that one bar and over to the clothing store where you changed, you have a very beautiful body by the way, and to the garage when I heard you say your full name."

"I thought you said you didn't peak." She pointed a finger at him moving it back an forth between the two Cash's she was seeing. "I ought kick both your asses."

"Okay well you can do that tomorrow when you've slept off you alcohol and possible hang over." He helped her up.

"Your a jerk." She mumbled at him.

He started moving her out of the bar when he heard someone yell form the back.

"Hey where you goin' wit' my lady?" Some lizard man came up from the back.

Mallory was looking up instantly and pointing her finger in his face. "Who the fuck are you?" The lizard man looked offended. "Your new man."

"I don't know yous. Fuck off the lot of ya." Her words were starting to slur the longer she was standing.

"Okay there is no need to get aggressive sir. The lady and I were just leaving." Cash made to move for the door only to be blocked by two other lizards.

"You ain't goin' no where wit her bub. That bitch is mine." The lead lizard got in Cash's face. Hearing Mallory get called bitch was crossing the line for Cash. His face went from friendly to dead serious and dangerous fast.

"What did you call her?"

"I called her a -" Cash's fist connected with the lizards face so fast and hard that he was knocked across the room and thrown out the window. His buddies looked at were he had been to where he ended up then at each other.

"Anybody else have something to say." Cash's blue eyes screamed death. Both lizard brought their hands up in surrender, backing away. Cash nodded and helped Mallory out of the Saloon.

Outside he put her on his back and carried her piggy back style. Her long coat fell down behind them as he walked but her legs were on either side of his waist with his hand both holding a thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head into the back of his neck, breathing in his scent.

"You smell like lavender and spring rain." She said out loud causing him to blush.

"Oh you like my scent. I use a special shampoo and body soap." He smiled happy that she like his smell.

"This is all your fault." She grumbled.

"What! How so?"

"I'm drunk because I'm so frustrated with you."

"I don't see how that is my fault besides if you just had excepted my offer to travel together we would be all nice and cozy in a bed together in our hotel room." He had a big pervert grin across his face.

"I'm not sleeping with you!" That seemed to sober Mallory up.

"Oh boy! Just you and me in a hotel room together! I'm going to kiss every gorgeous inch of your body." Cash giggled like a school boy.

Mallory yelled at him from his back waving her fists in the air comically as Cash danced with her back to the hotel room. Where he dropped her on the bed and smiled down at her. His eyes went widen in wonder at seeing her large perky breast bounce around when he dropped her on the bed.

"Ooohh so beautiful." He leaned over and went to touch them only to feel pain in the side of his head. Mallory had grabbed the phone and clocked him over the side of the head with it hard. The resounding ring singing through the air lingered after the brutal hit.

"Oh ouch." Cash held his head in pain. Mallory was surprised that he didn't go down like most would have with that hit. So she hit him again in the same spot and that did it. Cash was out on the floor for the night. He smiled in his sleep making grabbing motions with his hands and drooling. "Boobies." He mumbled into the carpet.

Mallory just turned off the light and went to sleep.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rated M

To the West

Chapter 2:

After that night Mallory allowed Cash to travel with her. Getting to know him he wasn't so bad. Really perverted but not bad. She had to often avoid his grabby hands but other than that he was fine. So one week after traveling with him she found that she was really enjoying his company. They were both on their way to the next town when there was an explosion from what was the local bank.

Mallory steered her bike towards the explosion. "Wait! Where are you going?" Cash asked.

"To stop those bad guys."

"What!? You shouldn't involve yourself with dangerous stuff like this! Your too beautiful to get hurt! And your boobs! Wait Mallory come back!" Cash chased after her.

Mallory had already gotten into town and saw that and large human walking out of the bank to an extremely large armored truck that looked like something out of a Mad Max movie. "Hey you!" She yelled making the man pause in his tracks. He looked over to see Mallory standing there with her hands over her guns.

"That money belongs to the people! Not you!"

The big man blinked and looked at her then started laughing hysterically. "And what are you going to do about it little lady?" Mallory growled. She hated being underestimated because she was a woman.

She charged at the big man, he just stood there and stared at her thinking nothing of her charge until she jumped up, kicking him in the face with the heel of her boot. He went down like a sack of bricks. Mallory landed on her feet like a cat walking forward she grabbed the bag of money from him. Thinking it wouldn't be that heavy, boy was she wrong. He wasn't carrying paper money he was carrying solid gold bars. "Damn."

The big guy got up clearly pissed. "Alright little Missy. You want to play with Buck, well Buck will fuck you up!" He raised his fists above his head and went to smash her but Mallory dodged last minute diving away from him fists. She pulled out her guns and started firing on him tying him up with the puck ropes. They worked and he went down to his knees, straining against the ropes, they wouldn't hold for long. That was when Cash came in.

"MALLORY! We should go. Like now!" Mallory shook her head no. "Not while he's still up, hurry and grab the bag of gold, but careful it's heavy." Cash looked at the bag on the ground and went over and picked it right up without any issues. "This is heavy?"

"How strong are you?" Mallory looked at him oddly for what must have been the hundredth time.

"Oh I don't know pretty strong. The better to hold you with my-" Mallory chucked a rock at his head not letting him finish his sentence. "Ouch! Mallory! Why do you abuse me so? I only want to love you."

"Hurry up with that bag Romeo."

"Yes my Juliet!" He ran back over to the bank and dropped the bag off with the surprised owner. Running back outside he saw that the big human was up and had broken through the ropes. "Oh no! Mallory!" The big burly man was walking toward her with his hands in fists.

"Well little girl you've managed to really piss me off! I'm gonna skin you and wear you as a hat! Feathers and all."

"I don't think red and peach is your color." Mallory had her hands up and she was in perfect combat form. The big man went to charge her but she twirled out of his way. She kept dancing around him like this until she lead him to a brick wall where he thought that he had her cornered.

"This is it for you little duckie!" Charging again and Mallory again twirled out of his reach making him run head first into the brick wall. He broke through the wall head first, slowly he was able to pull his head out and stumbled about until he fell to the floor passed out.

"Mallory that was amazing!" Cash walked up and swung her around. Mallory laughed until he put her down and she felt a hand on her butt. Her eye twitched and she smacked him across the face, leaving a red hand print.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." He smiled sheepishly at her while Mallory just crossed her arms and glared at him.

The town came out to greet them cheering them on as the police went and put the big man in large mental cuffs, that looked like even he couldn't break.

"Oh thank you for stopping that menace. He has robbed us ten times now!" Please stay the night with me and the misses in the boarding house. Mallory and Cash nodded. Gladly excepting their hospitality.

Later that night Mallory went into the large bathroom to find an pool that was a giant hot spring and it was just for her. "Oh yeah baby. Your all mine tonight." She said in a sexy tone to the pool of water. Inside the owners had candles lighting the bathroom and fireflies were everywhere. Giving the bathroom a mystical feel.

She had basically been here for three weeks now and her hair was past her shoulders and going down to mid back in gentle curls. Duck's hair grew fast compared to humans. They had to cut it often for up keep.

Mallory dropped her towel and walked into the steaming pool. Letting the hot water flow over her naked body. She moaned out loud in pleasure. "Oh this feels amazing!" She quickly washed and scrubbed her body.

Once she was clean she swam around and just floated. Until she heard the door open and closed. Standing straight up she covered her breast and waited for who ever was coming To her surprise it was the lady of the house with her freshly cleaned clothes.

"Hello I hope you don't mind if I join you?" Mallory was a little disappointed that she didn't have the bath to herself but she didn't mind the company. Especially another woman's. She missed girl talk with Tanya.

"Sure I don't mind." Mallory relaxed back into the pool uncovering her breasts and leaning back, not seeing the lady of the house looking at her hungrily. When she finally looked at the lady of the house again, she found that her features had a snake like qualities to them. Her eyes were a dark red that covered the whole eye but her lips, though shaped like a human's were scales and when she smiled her fangs on her four canines were pronounced. Mallory couldn't quite tell if the she was looking at her. This was something that was now starting to creep her out, she felt like prey cornered in the water. Instantly Mallory was a little weary of this women, but she didn't attempt anything and they made pleasant enough conversation.

After an forty minutes of conversing Mallory had finally felt like she could drop her guard and laid her head back and closed her eyes. Without even realizing it, she started to drift off to sleep.

She was awoke a little later by the feeling of someone kissing her neck and moving over one of her nipples. They took it into their mouth and sucked on it. Mallory awoke arching her back and jumping awake. She looked up to see the lady of the house pressing her body against her's.

"What are you doing?!"

"Are you enjoying herself? Your very beautiful." Mallory jumped away from her as if she had been bitten. "Don't move away. Come back." The woman though very attractive was not Mallory's type. Mallory liked males of her own species thank you very much!

"Okay time to go. I think you have the wrong impression of me." Mallory got out and walked away to put her fresh clothing on.

"Please don't leave! If you do my husband will get suspicious!" The lady of the house looked angered and worried.

"You've done this before?" Mallory looked back at the woman in the pool. The lady of the house just blinked her serpent like eyes at Mallory. "Look I'll stay but please don't do that again. I'm not interested."

The woman actually hissed, a forked tongue slid out from between her teeth surprising Mallory. _"Eh! That was on my boob!"_

"Very well. I promise not to try anything." Pulling herself out of staring at the odd mix of human and serpent she just nodded and got dressed, leaving the lady of the house to think about her bad manners.

The rest of the evening went very smoothly. No problems and Mallory was grateful for that. She and Cash went to their own rooms and Mallory locked her door at night. She slept like a rock. The next morning Mallory awoke to the sun streaming through the curtains onto her face. She was so comfortable and warm. Turning she curled into the very naked very male chest next to her.

"So comfortable." Smelling the male scent next to her Mallory nuzzled into it. "Hum lavender and spring rain." Suddenly her eyes popped open realizing that someone shouldn't have been in the bed with her. She looked up to see Cash sleeping soundly practically curled around her. _"I locked the door last night! I should have seen it coming. Of course he can pick locks."_

At first she was angry but then she looked at his face and saw that he looked quite peaceful. Studying his features she found him to be very attractive when he wasn't awake making all those goofy faces. If he was stoic and more serious like Wildwing she might want to date him. Deciding to shake that thought off she laid her head back on his chest for a little longer, mind as well enjoy the company of an attractive man that actually wants you. _"I wonder what the others are doing right now? Are they trying to find a way to bring me back? Can they? Or are they just waiting for me to come back? Do they miss me? Does Wildwing miss me? What would he think of all of this?"_ She looked back up at Cash and at his beak. _"Wonder what kissing him would feel like."_ She lean forward and almost touched her beak to his only to stop last minute and change her mind. "I can't it would be wrong of me to do that to someone in their sleep. I'd be no better than the lady of this house."

She moved to pull away only to see Cash's eyes open suddenly and he leaned in fast, kissing her. Mallory was so stunned that she didn't do anything at first but lay there. Cash grabbed the back of her head and deepened the kiss, using his other hand to pull her body to him so that she was pressed tight up against him. Smashing her breasts against his bare chest. Mallory enjoyed the kiss but ended it and pulled away after some time.

Cash smiled that cheesy smile. "Good morning." Mallory smiled at him and was about to kiss him again when she felt hands on her breasts. Her eyes snapped open in alarm.

Mallory went from being hot and flushed with passion to being annoyed very quickly. "Are boobs the only thing you think about?"

Cash actually looked like he had to think about this. "Well..." She pushed him off the bed. He fell over comically and looked up at her from the floor. "But we were having so much fun."

"Fun's over. I forgot what a giant pervert you are for a second." Mallory got up and grabbed her things. "Better get ready. We need to leave here soon." With that she walked down to the kitchen to grab breakfast with her hosts and say goodbye. Cash joined her soon after and they were off early in the morning, driving across the desert to their next destination.

On the road Mallory thought about what happened that morning with Cash. _"Why did I let him kiss me? I thought I wanted Wildwing."_ She looked over at Cash. He was very handsome. _"I shouldn't get involved with him. I'll have to leave at some point and he will stay here."_ She sighed. _"Why can't anything be easy."_ Mallory realized with mild horror that she did in fact like Cash as more than a friend. "Fuck."

…..

The next town was a three day ride. On the second day Mallory and Cash ran into more trouble a group of bandits had heard about her and Cash taking out Big Buck and wanted to make a name for themselves. Who knew that taking out one asshole would lead to so many problems.

The bandits chased Mallory and Cash through the desert throwing them off course and adding time onto their planned trip to New Port. "This is so not what I needed right now!" Mallory was pissed. She started shooting out tires where she could while avoiding being shot herself.

They loud cars the bandits drove kicked up dirt and sand everywhere, making it hard to see. "Next time I'm in town, I need to get goggles." She grumbled to herself.

All the sand was making it difficult to see and she was almost hit by one of the cars but luckily she could change her vehicle over to hover mode. Switching it fast Mallory jumped out of the way and went up on her bike ten feet in the air. It helped her avoid the car but not the barge of bullets that where aimed at her now that she was up in the sky as an easy target. She tried to dodge out of the way but some bullets caught her side just below her ribs. "AH!" She cried out, making her bike drop down to the ground fast.

"MALLORY!" Cash cried out concerned for her. Mallory shoot anything that came close to her, no more non-lethal shots for her. It was kill or be killed at this point. The driver of the car that almost hit her was right behind her. She turned to the best of her ability and shot the driver through the windshield. The car lost control and flipped, taking out other vehicles that were behind it. Turning back around she focused on driving and getting away. Mallory was so focused on what was going on around her that she didn't realize that Cash was taking out dozens of people behind her. He was like a hurricane of bullets firing at all directions and hitting his targets.

It wasn't long before all the men were down and he caught up to a struggling Mallory. "We have to get you help!"

"Oh yeah? Where? We are out in the middle of no where."

"I can get us back the to last town fast if we go on my bike, we're going to have to leave yours."

"There is no way that I'm leaving my bike out here! And why not go forward to the next town?"

"Because there is no guarantee that we will get help or be able to find it."

Mallory sighed, he was right. She nodded her consent and they both pulled over. He grabbed Mallory off her bike and placed her in front of him. "Hold on." His bike took off like a rocket. Way faster then her bike ever could be, it would cut down the time to getting back to the town to maybe half a day or less! When it took them one and a half days to get to this point. "If his bike is so fast why wait for a slow poke like me?" She looked up at his handsome and stern face as he drove, slowly her vision started to fade and everything finally went black.

…..

Wildwing and Nosedive have been going from town to town on the drive to New Port checking possible locations that Mallory could have stayed. From what they could understand they were two days behind her.

Wildwing was troubled. The last hotel they had stayed at, Mallory had stayed at as well. Apparently Mallory had another male duck traveling with her now and he wasn't Duke or Grin. The hotel clerk gave a description of the male and both brothers knew that this guys was someone that decided to tag along with Mallory. Possible the man that was following her back in the first town she came across that the bartender had been talking about.

What bothered Wildwing the most was the apparent interest this male duck took in Mallory. He had apparently carried her back from one of the bars one night to her hotel room and kept talking about kissing her body, while Mallory piggy backed on him. The more and more he heard about Mallory here the less he liked. Too many men wanted her and she seemed to be in danger a lot. Wildwing just hoped the others were doing better than she was. He knew Duke was okay because Duke was a day ride ahead of him and Nosedive. Duke had been pursuing Mallory and this Cash Warren, as well and he didn't run into gun fights like Mallory did. He was after all a pro at blending in but Mallory would stick out no matter where she went or what she wore. She was an attractive female and she was traveling around with a wanted man.

"Yo bro. Want to ride through the night like we talked about?" Their long trench coats flew out behind them as they drove side by side into town.

"No let's rest for the night. It looks like a storm is coming anyway." He looked into the distance to see a storm was far ahead of them. Throwing down rain, thunder and lighting. The storm was probably were Mallory was at right now.

Both he and Nosedive parked their bikes and found a hotel for the night.

…..

Duke drove on threw the desert, he was determined to reach the town by night fall. He could see the approaching storm ahead of him. "Most likely Mallory and this Cash are in that. Doesn't she know she's driving around with a wanted man!?"

He drove on ahead not knowing that Mallory and Cash were on their way back to the very same town the he was trying to reach by night fall. He finally pulled into town and found a hotel that was close to a brothel. In this crowd he could blend in without someone batting an eye. He parked his bike which looked like a futuristic crotch rocket. His bike Mallory's had the ability to hover but it also stuck to the ground for most of it's ride. He went and grabbed a glass of whiskey from the bar. "Couldn't hurt right."

Duke had actually been enjoying himself in the futuristic wild west that he and Mallory were stuck in. Now if only he wasn't spending it chasing her cute little ass down. A attractive female duck with black hair and peach colored feathers walked up to him at the bar.

"Hey Stranger. Want to have some fun with a real women?" Duke looked over at her and smirked. The ladies they always loved him. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Olivia. What's yours sugar."

"Friends call me Duke."

"Well Duke want to spend the night with a real women."

"Yeah." He downed his drink and followed Olivia back up to her room. Hey! He was a man and he had his needs. Besides he had protection. Later that night and several women later he went back to his hotel room took a shower cleaned his clothes and went to sleep. Early the next morning he got on his bike and started the long journey to the next town. Making sure he had plenty of food and water for the journey over sand and desert.

Several ladies in the brothel from last night were waving goodbye to him as he drove away. "Haha! The ladies love Duke L'Orange." He ego growing bigger every day he was here.

…..

Cash sped back to the town at top speeds while cradling Mallory close to him. She had passed out hours ago. He pulled over at one point to look over her wounds and put some antibacterial on them, then wrapped them up to put a stop to the bleeding and then got back on the road. It was pouring down rain and he and Mallory were soaked. This wasn't good for her wound.

She wasn't going to be happy when she woke up.

He finally made it back to town in the early hours of the morning. No place was open so he went to a local brothel to get her treated. It was the only option and they would have everything needed to treat her. After all people got hurt at brothels all the time and they were kept cleaner then most doctor's offices because of their business.

"Oh she would be pissed if she knew." Slamming the doors open Cash walked dripping wet in with dripping wet Mallory hanging limply in his arms.

People stopped to stare at the scene but most ignored it and went about their business, he walked to the bar. "She needs medical treatment. I have money to pay for this. Just help her."

The bartender motioned to one of the women in the corner who came forward and motioned for him to follow. He followed without asking questions.

…..

Tanya was beyond annoyed. Ever since she and Grin had gotten hear its been one thing after the other. They were both stuck in this giant town, HA! More like a city called New Port with no idea where the others were or how they were going to find them. It had been two weeks now and she and Grin were basically stuck in this town.

Unlike of others they didn't bother buying clothing to blend in. No one bothered them. Not with Grin there, no one wanted to even approach them to ask them questions. While there though they had heard rumors of a mystic of sorts that was able to create dimensional gateways. Of course Tanya didn't believe that this guy was a mystic but more of a scientist who called himself one to keep people away. She and Grin had been investigating more into the rumor but so far they weren't having any luck.

Tanya sighed as she played with her omitool. She was able to get her and Grins tracking devices and coms working again. However that didn't help them with the others. Right now she was calibrating her her com to send out a signal to the others and hopefully they would get it. Hopefully.

…..

Mallory awoke to pain in her side. "What the?" She went to get up only to be pushed back down into the bed she was laying on. Looking up she saw Cash staring down at her. "What happened?"

"You passed out from your injuries."

"Well everything's all taken care of right."

Cash looked at her oddly "Yes."

"Alright let's go." She got up and grabbed her things.

"Wow wait you should just rest! You were just shot Mallory!"

"I can't do that. We've already wasted enough time with those assholes out in the desert."

"Maybe so but you should still rest."

"No either take me back to get my bike or I'll walk there."

Cash sighed. "I guess I have no choice."

Cash grabbed his stuff and they both walked out. 

"Did you take me to a brothel to heal me you ass! Wait what time is it?!"

"Oh its noon." Cash got on his back and looked at Mallory in confusion over his dark sunglasses.

"You let me sleep that late?!" Cash just sighed and shook his head as Mallory got onto the bike behind him and put her arms around his waist. He smiled to himself and gun started driving out of town. Once they were out on open road he gunned his engine and they were moving at incredible speeds. Mallory hugged him tighter making Cash smiled big behind his coat. They finally reached her bike to find that it was fine. Once she got on it they were off at lesser speeds to the next town, not knowing that now they were following Duke.

…..

Wildwing and Nosedive were up before the sun and were on the road before headed to the next town. It took them the whole day to get to the next town. But when they did ,they did some investigating about Duke and Mallory and both were seen yesterday.

"We're finally gaining on them!" Nosedive was happy to finally be catching up to the others.

"Did they leave together?" Wildwing asked the local bar tender of the brothel.

"No. The duck with one eye left early in the morning while the red head and blond left around noon."

"That means they some how missed each other." Wildwing clenched his fist. So close!

"Oh man! Way be too busy chasing tail Duke!" Nosedive smacked his face with his hands.

"Alright thanks for your help." Wildwing tipped the man and both he and Nosedive went back out to their bikes.

"We gonna go after them bro?"

"Yeah think you can do a night drive?"

"No problem. Thanks to these night vision goggles." Wildwing nodded. Both drove off into the night determined to catch up with an injured Mallory.

…..

Mallory and Cash continued to drive threw the night. She was getting tired but refused to stop. "Mallory we should really stop for the night your injured." Mallory just ignored him for the next two hours but finally it was catching up with her and she needed to rest. "Okay fine we'll find a place for the night."

Pulling over and finding a near by cave Mallory and Cash set up there small camp for the night. "No fire it will draw attention that we don't want." Said Mallory sternly.

"But it's too cold out here for us at night we need a fire to stay warm... unless you want to used body heat to stay warm! I know a couple of things that will keep us warm! I'll turn our sleeping bags into one big one that way we have room to move around and I can be on top while-." His perverted rant was interrupted by a stone to the head. "Ouch!"

"No sex! And stop being such a pervert!" Mallory growled. "Yes we will use body heat but we are keeping our clothes on."

Cash was only a little disappointed but hearing that he would be sleeping next to Mallory cheered him up. After all he could get a good boob grab in there while she slept. Or even entice her into sex by working her body up while she slept. _"Then she would turn to me and beg me."_ "And I being a gentlemen would fulfill her every desire!" He said holding his hands to his cheeks while blushing. Not realizing that he had said it out loud while Mallory looked on with a big anime sweat drop going done her head.

While thoughts of Mallory in different positions danced across his head, he had a big perverted smile on his face. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were dreamy. A little bit of drool began to form on the side of his mouth. Clearly he was not focused on the here or now.

Mallory seeing this decided to stop these thoughts before they truly formed into something.

"And don't even think about trying to get a boob grab in."

Cash deflated instantly and seemed to accept defeat.

They laid together in the sleeping bag looking up at the night sky together. "Hey Cash? Why me?"

"Huh?"

"There must have been a reason you latched onto me. Was there someone in your past that looks like me." Mallory didn't realize how much she hit the nail on the head.

He didn't answer just curled up around Mallory and laid his head over hers. "No reason." He was laying and she knew he was.

"Do you have any family Cash?" This made him freeze.

"Why?"

"Look I saw some posters in one of the towns we went through. Your a wanted duck around here but from my travels with you I can honestly say that the things they talk about it those posters... that's not you."

"Yeah your right."

"So... Is it a brother?"

"Yeah." Cash was melancholy now.

"I'm sorry but I would like to know."

"You've been traveling with me for almost two weeks now. You have the right to know... His name is Jericho and he is my twin brother. We look almost the same except for some differences. My eyes are blue while his is green and his hair is spiked and shorter while mine is longer. He hurt and killed so many people while claiming to be me."

Mallory felt bad now for bring this up. "He tries to kill me too." Now that shocked Mallory.

"What?! Your own brother?!"

Cash nodded. "Yeah. He hates me."

"But why?!" Mallory couldn't imagine Wildwing and Nosedive trying to kill each other.

"Jericho was 9 and I was 8. We were at a small park with our mother. We were laughing and playing, having so much fun we didn't even notice the man with the gun. He came up and pointed it at me telling my mother to give him all her valuables. She did without question but he went to grab me as well. Mother attacked him and knocked the gun from his hand. It fell at my feet and I was so frightened, I didn't know what to do. Jericho kept yelling at me to pick up the gun and shoot the man. But I couldn't... How could I? I was too afraid to move. Jericho ran over and grabbed it. He shoot the man in the back without thought but it was too late. He had already stabbed mother several times." Cash shift uncomfortably.

Mallory stayed quiet, wishing to be respectful of his story, that she now regretted forcing out of him.

"Ever since that day my brother has hated me. He blames me for mother's death... and he's right to."

"NO! You were just a child and a frightened one at that! You couldn't help your situation. It's unfair that he blames you! As a child himself he needed someone to lay the blame on, someone that he could take his anger out on and that person was you. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. If your mother were here today and you asked her if she would have made the same decision knowing that she would die. I have no doubt that she would have done the same thing."

Cash's heart hurt even more hearing this. It was almost the same words that _she_ had told him when he told her his story. _"Bella where are you?"_ He looked over at Mallory and took in her features. Her eyes were bigger than Bella's and her hair was brighter. She was the same height as Bella but she was more fit and more curvy than Bella. However Bella's eye's were an almost golden brown where as Mallory's were an emerald green. Both were very beautiful and very intelligent.

What would he do if Bella ever came back into the picture? She had been missing for two years. Mallory was gorgeous and he wanted her but he was still so in love with Bella, after all this time. He wasn't sure that he could love Mallory the same. If Bella came running he would without a doubt go to her but there was no need to worry about that. She was gone.

"Goodnight Mallory."

Mallory closed her eyes and snuggled into him realizing that what she said didn't seem to help at all. If anything he was even more melancholy. "Goodnight Cash."

The next morning Mallory awoke to the feeling of her boobs bouncing. Looking down she saw hands on them and the giddy giggle from the duck still curled around her.

SLAP! The sound of the slap could he heard echoing for miles around sand dunes. Scaring little lizards that had come out searching for food. Birds of prey that hunted in the desert looked over towards the sound, wondering if they needed to take flight to avoid a predator.

Cash ate his breakfast with a big red hand print on the side of his face, he looked a little grumpy but Mallory looked even grumpier.

Once they finished breakfast, they got back on the road. Just one more day until they reached the next town and Mallory was eager for a shower.

Around noon Mallory heard what sounded like engines. Looking back behind her she a tank coming out of the desert and it was gaining on them. "What on Earth?"

Cash looked at her oddly. "What is Earth?" Suddenly the giant tank fired on them, blowing a hole in the road in between them, spraying sand everywhere.

"WOW! THEY DON'T LOOK TOO HAPPY!" Cash yelled out.

Mallory looked back again and realized who it was. "Oh fuck it's Buck!"

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE LEFT THAT WHOLE SITUATION ALONE!" Cash looked ahead of them to see only open road stretch out before them. "Mallory I think we're in real trouble!"

"We're not! We got this." They heard the tank fire again and she and Cash dodged the shell. Unfortunately the shell went off too close to Cash sending shrapnel into his side. "CASH! ARE YOU OKAY!"

He cringed and nodded. "I'm fine just need to focus." Mallory was frightened for Cash. This was her fault. These men were after them because of her, there was no reason to hurt Cash. They were only trying to hurt him because he was with her.

"Cash your too badly injured you need to drive ahead and get to a doctor!"

He turned to her with a determined look on his face. "I'm not leaving you here for those monsters to get their hands on. Do you have any idea what they would do to you?"

Mallory seemed taken aback by that comment. She hadn't thought of that but it didn't matter. "Just run Cash." She veered her bike off road and Buck followed in his tank. His goons not far behind him.

"No I don't think so!" Cash swerved his bike off road and followed them. Buck's tank was in the lead firing on poor Mallory who was doing everything possible to avoid getting hit.

Cash pulled out his gun and fired on Buck men in the back. When they saw this they began firing back. Seeing the tank's shots were getting closer to hitting Mallory he knew he had to do something. He fired that the drive in the car in front of him, shooting him through the back of the head and painting the car windshield with blood. The car just drove off into the desert until it hit a rock and blew up.

"Never should put the gasoline in the front." Cash muttered. "Oh hey no that's an idea!" He sped up and drove along side the other cars. He shot the gasoline tank on the front blowing up another car. By now he had Buck's attention.

"So you want to play too do you!" Buck pulled out his large gun and fired at Cash behind him. Cash dodged well on his fast bike ducking and weaving in and out of Buck's own men's cars. Finally Buck got pissed and turned the tank's gun back on Cash. His own men screamed and shook their head no at Buck, but Buck was an idiot and he fired on Cash but only ended up killing his own men. Seeing this he stopped firing long enough to realize what he did. "Oops." He scratched his big head in confusion. "I didn't mean to do that."

"I'LL BET!" He turned just in time to see Mallory's bike coming straight at him. Unable to turn the tank around in time he pulled out his gun only for Mallory to hit him with her bike and knocking him silly, causing him to lose his focus. He crashed his big tank into the side of a red cliff wall. Damaging it greatly.

"Oh my head." Groaned Buck, holding his head to help the pain while his men came up and tried to help him from the ruined vehicle. Mallory seeing him crash went to check on Cash.

He wasn't doing so good. "Come on Cash. Let's get you to the next town." He nodded and they both took off, leaving Buck to put himself back together.

They got into town later that night and Mallory helped Cash off his bike. "A brothel."

"What?!" Mallory was going to rant at him about wanting to go to such vile places at a time like this but didn't when the next sentence came out of his mouth. "It'll be safe."

"Why would that be safer then a doctor's office? Because of your brother?" But Cash didn't answer he was starting to loss consciousness. Mallory huffed and dragged him with an his arm over her shoulder into the nearest brothel.

Mallory was able to get him treatment quickly. They worked on Cash throughout the night into the early morning hours. There was a lot of shrapnel to clean out of the wounds. With every piece a shrapnel taken out Mallory's guilt of him getting hurt began to build. What was she thinking letting him come along. While they cared for his wounds he kept calling out something that Mallory couldn't make out. They were having a hard time finishing working on his wound because Cash was thrashing around so much. Others held his arms and legs while Mallory held his head.

"Cash please calm down."

"No! Don't..."

"We have to! Your wounds need to be tended to." She tried to calm him but nothing was working.

"No... don't...don't leave me." He opened his eyes and looked directly at Mallory. "Don't leave me."

Mallory looked down at him surprised. Her heart sped up and she had a hard time making her tongue work to speak. "Cash-" Before she could continue to try and talk to him he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a hard kiss. Mallory could do nothing but stare wide eyed at him. Until she finally gave into the kiss. _"What the hell right. It can't hurt."_

He released her head. "I love you..." Mallory blushed and not sure of what to feel at hearing that. She liked him yeah... well she was starting to like him more then she should, but she didn't love him. Mallory was about to tell him that she was starting to care for him too until the next words left his mouth. "I love you Bella." The woman working on him stopped a moment to look over at Mallory then started back up again.

Mallory went from confused, to sad, then to annoyed in seconds. _"Of course."_ She thought as she forced his head back down. She had so many men back on Puckworld that would have died to be with her and she didn't have the slightest bit of interest in them. These were good looking drakes too. Some of the most handsome that she had ever seen but for some reason she just couldn't find it in her to be interested in them. Sure she dated plenty and they were fun while they lasted but in the end she always broke it off because she wasn't in love with them and never would be. But she gets thrown into another dimension with a few ducks and the one that she truly likes wants nothing to do with her. Then she comes to this world and the other that she is starting to like is in love with another woman.

She was surprisingly hurt by this, she felt sadness and disappointment fill her. "Bella? He thinks that I'm another woman?" Taking a deep breath Mallory and took at seat next to the dresser that held all of his things. She felt embarrassed and angered that he whispered another woman's name while kissing her. Looking at his things to keep her mind occupied she saw a sheet of paper sticking out of his wallet. Knowing she should but needing to, she grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a photo of Cash and a red headed duck that surprisingly looked a lot like her but there were great differences. However if you had looked at them next to each other one could confuse them for sisters. She flipped the card over to see the names Cash Warren and Bella Beau written on the back.

Mallory felt stupid. This was the reason he had latched onto her back in Bakersville. She looked like a woman that he was in love with and the thought that he did because of that hurt more then she thought it could. It stung like salt in an open wound, the one left by Wildwing.

After they had finished treating him Mallory sat next to his bed, watching over him and waiting for him to wake up. "I'm sorry about this Cash. You wouldn't have been hurt if it wasn't for me." Mallory came to a decision right there, no one would get killed because of her. "I think it would be best if I left you here." She kissed his forehead and walked to the door. Turning back to him she smiled at how peaceful he looked. "Goodbye Cash. I'm sorry."

" _Don't lie to yourself Mallory. You know your getting too attached and he just hurt you. Your running away from your problems."_ She thought as she walked out the door and closed it behind her, keeping a stoic front up like the soldier that she was.

She had to prepare for the rest of her journey.

…..

Wildwing and Nosedive were driving up to the town now. It was in the early hours of the morning and people were just opening shops and restaurants for the day.

"Bro I seriously need some caffeine." Nosedive's under eyes had dark bags. "Why does she always have to be on the move?"

Wildwing just ran an hand through his hair. His eyes were burning from needing sleep. Coffee sounded good. "Yeah let's check out that cafe over there." They walked over feeling the exhaustion from not sleeping for 24 hours and order two coffees.

The lady brought them out their coffees, which they almost downed a little too fast. Wildwing ordered two more and they took their time sipping these ones. Wildwing was just staring at the ground fading in and out while Nosedive entertained himself with people watching.

"There sure are a lot of interesting looking folks here."

"Hn." Wildwing only grunted a reply. Feeling that this was all he was capable of at the moment.

Nosedive figured his brother was not going to be a good conversationalist at this time so went back to entertain himself with watching the people again. Out of the corner of his eye he swear he saw red hair. _"That kind of red hair isn't common!"_ He thought to himself and searched the crowd frantically. He knew he saw her! Then finally there she was packing up her bike. The same kind of bike Wildwing drove. "Mal." Nosedive didn't realize that he had said it out loud, causing Wildwing to spit his coffee on another man. The man got up like he was going to beat up Wildwing.

Wildwing not wanting to deal with it right now just punched the guy in the face hard, putting him to sleep. While he went to look at what Dive was talking about the guys buddies helped carry their friend away. "Dude we should do something about that?!"

One of the other guys looked at his friend like he was crazy. "Are you crazy? He put him out with one punch. I don't want to go to sleep I just woke up!" With that the men carried their friend away and let the brothers be.

"Where is she?!" He asked sounding anger but looked around frantically for her. Nosedive pointed in front of him and Wildwing followed his finger. Then he saw her. Mallory looked sexy. She was mounting her bike and getting ready to leave town. Wildwing was about to shot her name when a loud explosion went off not to far from Mallory! Throwing sand and piece of wood everywhere Mallory ducked and covered her head. She looked over to where the explosion came from then to her right. Her eyes focused in on a man with a large bread and missing teeth coming down the road in a tank! She glared at him in recognition.

The big human on the tank yelled out at Mallory! He was after her! "MALLORY! HERE COMES BUCK!" He began firing at her again but Mallory kicked her bike into gear and took off, with the big man named Buck and a group of his goons chasing after her.

"COME ON DIVE! WE'VE GOTTA SAVE HER!"

Nosedive nodded and they both ran to their bikes intent on chasing this asshole down and stopping him from hurting Mallory.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rated M

To The West

Chapter 3:

Not long after Mallory left, Cash opened his eyes to find himself alone. He sat up feeling tender on his left side. "Ouch. Mallory?"

The door opened and he was expecting Mallory to walk in only for it to be some female lizard. "Excuse me but what happened to the duck that I was traveling with? The red head."

"She left sugar. Told me to tell you that she was sorry but she had to do this on her own." With that the female lizard walked out.

"She left..." Cash stared out the window for a moment. His memory flashing back to another red headed duck that he once knew and been madly in love with. She was a lot like Mallory, she had a temper and was a good fighter. But she had walked out on him as well. He had spent years looking for her and had not found any trace of her. It was as if she disappeared and his heart still ached over it. Her name was Bella Beau and she was the one duck that he loved more than anything in the world.

Mallory running off on him felt like her disappearing all over again. Suddenly there was an explosion outside! He ran to the window and saw Buck was back and he was going after Mallory! He threw his clothes on. "She's still in danger! Those bastards are still after her!"

…..

Duke was already on the drive to the next town. Oddly enough when he asked around about Mallory no one had seen a duck like that. "Did I miss something? Did I pass her?" He pulled over to the side of the dirt road. "What if I passed her?"

He could either turn back or wait for her in the next town for a day or two. Question is which one should he do? Making up his mind he decided to head over to the next town hopefully he would find more information there. He drove on not knowing that if he had just waited right there she would drive to him with a gang of thugs following close behind.

…..

Driving out to the desert Wildwing and Nosedive made quick works of Buck's men. Tossing puck grenades into their cars and shooting men off of their bikes with puck ropes until only Buck was left.

While they were doing this Mallory was dodging Buck's shots and returning fire whenever she could. She was slowly doing damage but she was going to run out of ammo before that tank would finish falling apart. Trying to come up with a plan she was surprised to see the tank explode around it's wheels. Mallory looked back confused. "Was that Cash!?" Then around the side of the tank came two bikes, with two male ducks that weren't Cash. _"Wait.. That's..."_ "Wildwing?" She looked over and saw the other duck was Nosedive. "They did get pulled in! All this time!"

Wildwing and Nosedive pulled up along side of her, both revealed to see her. "Damn girl girly! You are one tough duckie to chase after."

"We've been tracking you this whole time." Wildwing spoke up.

"You guys have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

Nosedive looked back behind him at the wreckage that was Bucks tank. "I think we have an idea."

"Well we're already on the road. Shall we head to the next town?" Wildwing asked.

"I can make it." Mallory smiled at Wildwing happy to see him again.

"Yeah my adrenaline is pretty pumped up from that action and the two coffees. So you know I'm good."

"Alright. Duke is a day ahead of us apparently. Most likely we will meet him in the next town." Wildwing put more speed into his bike.

"Duke's here?" Mallory was surprised to hear that.

Nosedive looked over at Mallory. "Yeah everyone is. We just don't have a way to communicate." Mallory nodded in understanding.

"Duke has been tracking you. We thought that we were going to be catching up with him but instead we caught up with you. What happened? Why were you hurt?" Wildwing looked Mallory over, seeing the bandages on her side.

"Some bandits wanted to make a name for themselves since I stopped Big Buck from robbing a bank. I guess word got around quick. I was shot but Cash saved me."

"Who is this Cash I keep hearing so much about?" Nosedive chimed in looking at Mallory expectantly.

"I left him back at the town we were just in. He was hurt because he was with me."

"Wait I thought you just said he saved your life?" Nosedive raised an eyebrow at her.

"He did but that was with those other bandits. Then there was the second time Buck attacked us. He saved me again but he was hurt pretty badly by shrapnel."

"So this is the third time that guy back there.." Wildwing pointed his thumb at the crash behind them. "...has tried to attack you?!"

"Pretty much."

"Geeze Mal way to make friends." Nosedive laughed at his own joke. While Wildiwng just glared ahead and looked at Mallory sternly.

Seeing Wildwing's stern look she felt the need to defend herself. "What was I supposed to do let him rob the town?" Wildwing just huffed. "We'll talk about it later. Right now. Let's just focus on getting to Duke."

The rest of the drive Mallory filled in the guys on why she was traveling to New Port and what had happened to her on her journeys. They drove into town and Mallory finished up her story.

They grabbed a hotel room to share and each took their turns in the shower.

Once everyone was done they went to grab food and came back to their hotel room only to find Duke there waiting for them, all showered and clean.

"Well took you all long enough to catch up." He smirked at them as they entered the room.

"Dukester! Where you been man?!"

"Trying to track this little red head. You are not the easiest person to keep up with Sweetheart. Not to mention your getting pretty popular around these towns. But then again so am I."

"All the brothel stops you've been visitng." Mallory said in all seriousness. She knew Duke, she knew he would.

"How did you know about that?!" Wildwing and Nosedive cringed at him.

"I didn't you just told me. I seriously hope you had protection."

"I did! It was the first thing I thought of."

"Good cause you don't want to wake up one day to your dick falling off." Mallory was blunt.

Nosedive started laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach. Wildwing smirked but just shook his head. _"Oh the things that Mallory says."_

Duke laughed and agreed. "Well I rented a room ahead of time. So I'll be staying in there. It's a two bed if the boys would like to join me. Mal can have this room to herself."

Mallory just shrugged. "I'm good with whatever."

"Alright I'll grab my stuff." Nosedive picked up his things.

"I'll be staying here with Mallory." Duke and Nosedive turned to Wildwing with raised eyebrows. Even Mallory looked to him waiting for an explanation. "That nut job Buck is still out there. We didn't put him in jail or anything so he could come here and come looking for you. I don't want you to be by yourself if this happens. Besides you seem to be attracting strange people to you here."

Mallory just nodded in understanding. Duke and Nosedive just shrugged. "Okay bro we'll see you in the morning."

Wildwing nodded and closed the door behind them as they left. Mallory went and sat down on her bed feeling a little uncomfortable about being with him alone again. She looked over out the small window until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"We should go to sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us." Mallory nodded and started taking off her boots and left them next to her trench coat and hat. She put her weapons on the chair next to her so she could reach it quickly if she needed it fast. Then she crawled into bed and curled up while Wildwing locked everything up and turned off the lights. He laid back in his own bed with everything on except for his hat. He wanted to be prepared because he had a feeling someone was going to try to come for Mallory tonight. He just knew it.

Laying there in bed he looked over to see Mallory had her back to him. She was beautiful. He was finally in a bedroom alone with her and all he wanted to do what go over there and start taking the rest of her clothes off.

He would certainly enjoy taking that bustier off. That thing was begging to be cut off her. He tried his best to ignore her large perky breast bouncing around in that thing but it was hard. They were begging him to grab them and oh he wanted to. The things he would do to Mallory. Without realizing he started drifting to sleep.

…..

Cash followed the group of ducks now traveling with Mallory to a hotel. Who were these ducks? Was she traveling with them of she own accord? The one with the mask looked quite intimidating and a little mean. Was he holding her against her will? There was only one way to find out. He had to sneak in there and talk to her tonight.

Once all of the lights went off Cash waited an hour before attempting to take Mallory back. He was positive that they were all asleep. Creeping around the back he broke into the room using the small bathroom window that was up eight feet from the floor. He carefully went in and made his way to the bedroom. There she was in the bed right across from the bathroom. He looked over at the large duck in the bed next to Mallory's. He had kept his weapons and clothes on like he was prepared for a fight. His white boots were cross over each other and his hands were on his chest in a relax pose. His white feathered head was leaning over his chest with his eyes closed. He was asleep.

Cash made his way next to Mallory's bed. He looked down at her and admired her beauty for a moment. Her long eyelashes curled over her soft cheeks, her pretty beak was parted just slightly in her sleep looking very sexy. Then his eyes traveled down to her chest. _"Glorious. They we so perfect. Oh one of my favorite things about her. Oh the stuff I would do with those melons!"_ He couldn't resist he had to touch them. His finger crept forward slowly and poked her breast, making it bounce very satisfyingly. He couldn't help the grin and the flush that crawled across his face. He tried not to make any noise as he poked her breast, but he was having so much fun. _"I wonder what would happen if I poked the nipple?"_ He went to do it but then stopped. _"Wait I've done this before!"_ He remembered her slapping him hard in her sleep. Even in her sleep she had good aim. _"Now's not the time for that. Last thing I need is this guy waking up."_

Mallory awoke to feeling one of her boobs being taped and it was irritating. Someone was poking one of her boobs to wake her. Opening her eyes she found herself looking into crystal blue eyes. She looked confused for a moment, then he picked her up and started carrying her quietly to the door. Mallory was too tired to truly process anything so she started to fall back asleep. It was just Cash. He would protect her.

Cash crept carefully across the room trying not to wake the large duck in the next bed. He was almost to the door. Soon he would be home free until he saw red eyes staring hard at him in the dark. The sound of a light switch was heard and instantly the lights were on. He looked over to see the masked duck pointing his gun at him, looking pissed.

"Give me a good reason not to shoot you." The masked duck stood up and was a good four inches taller then him not to mention his shoulders and chest were rather big. Cash looked at all of his options.

"Oh shit." Cash said to himself. Mallory groaned and her head slipped from resting against his chest to hanging over the side of his arms. Mallory attempted to stretch in Cash's arms and ended up pushing her chest out into his flushed face, making him stare intently at them. She slipped her back over his arm and draped herself over it. Making her breast bounce in her bustier. Both Wildwing's and Cash's eyes were stuck to them.

"These breast could end wars." Said Cash looking at them still but he realized that he had said this out loud when he heard the masked duck's gun cock, clearly ready to shoot him. He looked up to see two guns pointed at him. "Or start them."

"Put. Her. Down. And stop looking at her breasts!"

Mallory finally woke up hearing that. She looked at Wildwing to see him aiming guns at something above her. She looked up to see a nervous looking Cash. He smiled down on her with a little bit of sweet gathering on his brow. Looking back and forth it finally clicked.

"CASH! What are you doing here?!" Mallory looked at him in confusion.

"I came to rescue you."

"Wildwing you can put the guns away Cash is a friend. Cash put me down." Both did so reluctantly.

"So this is the guy you've been traveling with."

"And this is one of your missing comrades."

Mallory could feel the tension in the air. "Yes Wildwing this is Cash Warren. Cash this is Wildwind Flashblade." Both just looked at each other not bothering to move forward and shake hands.

"So..." She began awkwardly, not sure where to go from here.

"He's not staying here." Mallory raised an eyebrow at Wildwing. That was kind of a strong reaction from him. Usually Wildwing was more friendly with new people but then again he had been very grumpy lately.

"That's fine Mallory and I can stay elsewhere." Cash smiled through his bared teeth and went to grab Mallory's hand, but Wildwing intervened again, pulling Mallory behind him.

"I don't think you understand. She's staying here. Your not."

"Wow! Wait Wildwing, Cash is a good guy! There's no need to kick him out." Mallory tried to assure her leader knowing that he didn't trust Cash. "I've been traveling with him almost the whole time I've been here. He saved my life. I kind of owe him."

"Beautiful Mallory you don't owe me anything! I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you!" Cash smiled sweetly at Mallory, making her blush.

Wildwing saw this and grew angrier. "GET OUT!"

"I will if Mallory goes with me. I don't think your the best person for her to be alone with at the moment."

" _Oh shit. Wrong thing to say Cash."_ Thought Mallory, slapping her hand over her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Wildwing was in his face in seconds, looking down at him from his more intimidating height. His red eyes were glowing in his anger.

"What I mean to say is-" "He doesn't mean to say anything. Wildwing he's staying." Mallory interrupted Cash before he dug himself into a deeper hole. "If you want him gone then I'm going with him." _"There is no point in kicking him out anyway. He's just follow again."_ Mallory thought to herself.

Wildwing seemed taken aback by this but quickly erased the surprise from his face. "You know that he is a wanted criminal right?" Mallory nodded. "Yeah but not for what you think. That's his twin brother Jericho. He goes around robbing and killing others under his name. It's not him Wildwing you have to trust me on this."

Wildwing stood up straighter. "Fine but he stays in that chair." Wildwing pointed to the corner of the room that had a rocking chair.

Cash looked at it and shrugged. "That's fine with me. As long as I'm with Mallory." He smiled over at her again. Wildwing rolled his eyes in annoyance and went to lay back down on his bed, turning off the lights.

Mallory went back to her bed to get back to her beauty sleep, while Cash sat in the rocking chair. He fell asleep almost instantly. Mallory fell asleep not long after but Wildwing was still up. He didn't trust Cash but Mallory did so that had to count for something. However he didn't like the way Cash looked at Mallory or how he flirted with her. Not to mention the blush on her cheeks when he called her beautiful. Wildwing had been dying to see Mallory the whole time he had been traveling here. Thinking that she would be ecstatic to see him too and she was when they first saved her. But he wanted a stronger reaction. _"Whatever that doesn't matter. As long as she's safe. Besides, I'm her captain. I can't be with her like that..."_ He looked over at her on the other bed again. _"No matter how much I want it."_

…..

The next morning was interesting to say the lest. Cash woke Mallory up in his usual way which earned him a slap which lead to Wildwing pulling a gun on him again. Mallory had to diffuse the situation and now Wildwing seemed to be mad at her. They walked down to meet Duke and Nosedive for breakfast only to find a girl in Duke's lap and a girl on Nosedive's.

"Uh guys?" Both Duke and Nosedive looked up at hearing Wildwing's voice. "Oh yo Bro!"

Both girls got up and thanked Duke and Nosedive for the night.

"What were you doing last night?"

"Well..."

"Nevermind I don't want to know."

Mallory cringed. "NOT YOU TOO NOSEDIVE!"

Nosedive just shrugged. "Well Duke had a point about enjoying it while we can. I mean we're not going to be able to when we get back."

Wildwing glared at Duke who had the decency to look ashamed. "I don't want to deal with this right now. Duke we'll talk later." Duke cringed. It was obvious that Wildwing wasn't in a good mood this morning.

They grabbed breakfast and started journeying west again.

Cash went with them since he was looking for this mystic as well but he was in the back of the group. He looked up at Mallory who rode towards the front next to Wildwing. The large white feathered duck didn't want to let Mallory out of his eye for a second. He clearly didn't trust him.

Cash sighed for what must have been the tenth time. He missed it just being him and Mallory traveling together. They would talk often or even when they didn't it was comfortable, not like this. There was so much tension in the air that you could cut it with a knife. Cash was so caught up with his own thoughts that he didn't see the tight turn in the road he. He went right over it and down a large sand dune, falling off his hover bike. He tumbled down the slops his bike tossing and flipping as it tumbled with him. Finally both came to a stop at the bottom. Mallory of course was the one to notice his crash. "CASH!" She surprised the others by veering off road and turning around to go get him.

Seeing her go after Cash the others followed just now realizing that he had crashed.

Mallory got off her bike and ran over to him. " CASH! Cash! Are you alright!" Mallory ran forward to check on him. Getting on her knees she looked him over for any injures. She was so busy checking him over she didn't realize that his hand was slowly moving to her behind until it was too late. She went to help him up when her eyes went large in surprise, then it changed from surprised to a death glare.

Duke, Nosedive, and Wildwing looked on in confusion until they saw a movement below. Cash the sneaky son of a bitch had taken the opportunity to go in for a butt grope. Cash was smiling while laying on the ground. "I'm feeling much better now." Mallory growled at him slowly making a fist that shook in her anger. Finally she hauled off and clocked him good across the head. "Ouch!"

Quick as lightening she was standing a few feet from him with her arms crossed over her chest and her back to Cash. She looked over her shoulders at the others clearly still annoyed. "He's okay."

One of Wildwing's eyes started to tick in his annoyance. _"This guy has a death wish."_

Duke just shook his head while Nosedive laughed. "Dude you do that to Mallory!? Ha! It's amazing you don't have a concussion right now."

Mallory just huffed and started walking off with the others following soon after. Wildwing stayed in the back with Cash. "Don't do that again."

"It was only a little touch!"

"I don't care it's inappropriate and I don't like it."

Cash suddenly looked very serious. "Are you and Mallory an item or do you just want her?"

Wildwing stopped suddenly and turned to Cash with a very serious look on his face. "What does it matter? I'm her leader and team Captain. Which means I'm responsible for her. So as the male looking out for her I'm telling you to stop."

"So you view yourself as more of the father type to her?" Cash looked at Wildwing oddly.

"What!? NO!?" Everyone looked back at them now wondering what they were talking about.

"Are you two okay?" Asked Mallory up in the front of the group walking back towards their bikes.

Wildwing growled at Cash when Cash just smile longingly at Mallory, nodding his head. Mallory and the others turned back around and started walking again.

Duke turned around and stood a little closer to Nosedive. "How much money you want to put down that Wildwing beats this guy ass before the day is over."

"Dude that's a fools bet!" Nosedive laughed and looked to the back of Mallory who seemed to be thinking of other things. "Wing said some stuff on the trip that made me think that he does have a thing for Mallory." He whispered to Duke.

Duke just nodded. "I know. I've always known."

"What since when?"

"About two months of being on Earth. She likes him too ya know."

"No way... Really?"

"Oh yeah. It's obvious."

"Well why haven't they said anything."

Duke only shrugged. "Well Wildwing's the leader. Technically the leader isn't supposed to have any relations with his subordinates but our situation isn't normal. We are the only ducks on Earth, I mean wit was bound to happen. It's not like there are a lot of options." Duke continued to talk low so the others couldn't hear their conversation. "And Mallory well she's a military trained duck and Wildwing is her leader. If there was ever a Duck that understood the chain of command."

"So your saying that it would have eventually happened since there are no other options? I don't think so man. Wing's not like that."

"Wow don't get me wrong kid. I'm not saying that he is just desperate. I mean look at Mallory" He pointed to the pretty female ahead of them, completely unaware of the conversation happening that was about her. "She is a fine specimen of our species. Very attractive, great shape, and smart. I'm sure most men would have given their right arm to be with her."

"Oh without a doubt she's a total babe but that's not the only thing that matters. Wing's not shallow like that. If he was attracted to Mal then he would do something about it."

"Kid your missin the point."

"Look I get what your saying about them not coming out with it because of Wildwing's position as leader but I feel like that's something that wouldn't stop him if he was attracted to her. It wouldn't have before."

"Before Wildwing wasn't in charge of anybody but you. Now he has a whole team to look after and with Canard..."

"Yeah that's true." Nosedive looked saddened at the loss of their old friend.

"And then there was the whole Lucretia Decoy indecent. He didn't even bat an eye at the chick and she was pretty fine."

"That's definitely true."

"Your big brother has had eyes only for Mallory for a while. He's not just attracted to her because she is his only option. He's attracted to her because he has always been. He probably still would be if we were back on Puckworld."

"Maybe you have a point. There was that time when Siege melted that build with Selarinite, that stuff on the island that Baron Von Lick- Lick- whatever his name was owned. He and Mal were hugging all over each other."

"You saw them hugging like that and you didn't think anything of it?"

Nosedive rubbed the back of his neck. "What? I don't know. I didn't want to assume anything."

"Kid you don't just hug anyone like that. Would you hug me like that?"

"Eh! No! Don't be weird."

"Well there ya go."

Nosedive looked over his shoulder to see both his brother and Cash staring at Mallory. Wildwing then looked over at Cash and saw where he was staring. "Stop looking at her like that."

Cash looked over at Wildwing and glared. "It's a free desert, I can look at what I want." Wildwing glared back even harder.

Nosedive turned back around. "Hum... Duke I think your right."

"You think."

Mallory walked ahead thinking about what was going to happen now. Maybe they could bring Cash with them back to Earth. She looked over her shoulder to see Cash and Wildwing in a deadly stare off. Then Cash went off to grab his bike and check for damage.

" _Maybe not..."_ She looked back to the front and huffed. _"Honestly. Wildwing probably wouldn't have a problem with him if he would just stop groping me every five seconds."_

She got back on her bike and waited for the others to catch up. Cash was looking over his bike when he suddenly shouted out curses. Mallory raised an eyebrow at that. "Something wrong?"

"I can't drive it. I broke the front hover wheel."

"Great." Mallory mumbled. "Well we're going to have to tow the bike on one of ours and Cash will have to ride with someone." Cash smiled at Mallory hoping to ride with her.

Wildwing instantly took command. "Nosedive you attach the front to the back of your bike. The front won't hover but the back still will. Cash your riding with Duke." Cash looked ready to protest but Mallory nodded her agreement, stopping Cash's protests before they could start. _"Why won't she let me ride with her. Is it to appease her leader?"_

They attached Cash's bike to the back of Nosedive's and Cash got on the back of Duke's bike. Usually Duke would probably protest but he didn't want to piss off his already pissed off leader. He would have to deal with riding with a dude for the time being. "You really have a talent at making our leader angry." Duke laughed.

"You mean he is actually happy sometimes?" Cash said sarcastically.

Duke nodded. "Yeah he was fine before all of this."

Cash choose not to comment further. He knew why he was so pissed off. It was the same reason he was annoyed. They both wanted Mallory and didn't like the rivalry. Except Cash was willing to do something about it and Wildwing wasn't. Duke had explained some of Wildwing's behavior and how their leader wanted Mallory but wasn't going to go after her _**because**_ he was her leader. Stupid.

They were back on the road and closing in on the next town in no time. Mallory pulled back a little along side Duke. "How are you guys doing?"

Duke grunted. "Could be betta'."

"I'm great now that I'm talking to you." Cash brought his hand out to touch Mallory's face but stopped when Duke elbowed him. "I wouldn't... He's watching you." Cash looked to the front to see Wildwing glaring in his side mirror at him. Cash huffed.

Mallory laughed at him. "Don't worry we don't have much further to go."

"MALLORY." She looked up ahead at her name being called and Wildwing waved her up. She nodded and winked at Cash before driving back up next to him. Cash watched her go in longing.

"Can you explain something to me?"

Duke grunt out a "Shoot."

"If he is not going to pursue her then why won't he let others?"

"Hn. It can be hard to let go of something that you want so bad. He thinks he needs to and his head is tryin' but his heart ain't letting go."

"So he would force her to remain alone."

"No but he is not going to back off until he's truly ready to let go or Mallory tells him to."

That brought another question up that Cash wasn't sure he wanted answered... Did Mallory even want Wildwing to back off?

…..

They made it into the next town. Found hotel rooms and went about preparing for the night. Wildwing stayed with Mallory again but this time Cash was forced to stay with Duke and Nosedive.

Cash laid on his bed beyond frustrated. "Why can't I stay with Mallory. This Wildwing dude's turning out to be a real pain."

"Hey man! Watch what you say about my big bro! Your technically on his stomping grounds."

Cash sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Nosedive just nodded and went back to what he was doing, watching tv. Duke was in the shower and next was Nosedive's turn. Getting up Cash went to the door needing to get out. "I'll be back."

"Kay." Said Nosedive not really paying attention.

Closing the door he walked down the hall going passed Wildwing's and Mallory's room. He paused, wanting to go see Mallory. He thought about it and thought about Wildwing's possible reaction. "Well I can't hurt just to peak in."

He crept over and peaked in their window. Wildwing was lounging on the bed but Mallory was no where to be seen, until the bathroom door opened and steam came out of the bathroom Mallory walked out in a towel, her long hair was wet and clinging to her body. "Bathroom's all yours."

Wildwing was staring with his jaw dropped. When he didn't respond Mallory looked at him questioningly. He seemed to snap out of it and nodded. "Uh yeah. Okay." He got up and walked into the bathroom. About to close the door behind him. "Don't go anywhere and don't let that guy in while I'm in the shower." He looked at Mallory sternly, who was busy braiding her hair. "He's really not so bad. Your so hard on him."

"From everything I've seen he is. Besides I don't want him molesting you while I'm in the bathroom. No one does that to my teammates."

Mallory sighed. "Okay I won't let him in." Wildwing nodded and finally closed the door. Mallory stared at it sadly, clearly lost in thought. _"He's acting like an over protective boyfriend trying to scare off other males but then he doesn't want me. How does that make sense?"_

Cash choose now to tap on the window. Mallory looked over and saw him waving to her. Walking over in her little towel and she opened the window. "I can't let you in. Wildwing has forbid it." She smiled. "But that doesn't mean I can't talk to you from right here. Your technically not in the room."

He laughed at that. "Well when they are asleep you want to get out of here and go for a walk under the moonlight?" Mallory seemed to think this over. She should say no, that she knew about Bella Beau but a part of her wanted to go. She looked back at the bathroom hearing the shower going. "Well... I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I miss spending time with you." Mallory blushed at hearing that. _"Maybe I overreacted and this Bella is no longer in his life. Whatever the case I have to know what's going on with that."_ She was starting to like Cash a lot but the issue was that she still liked Wildwing too. She possibly was even in love with Wildwing but she never allowed herself to acknowledge such a thing. She felt torn but Wildwing didn't want her that way and Cash does. "Maybe it couldn't hurt."

Cash smiled. "I'll meet you out in the back at midnight." Mallory nodded and closed the window. Cash went back to his hotel room that he was sharing.

She looked back at the bathroom door and saw it was still closed. Part of her was sad that she was doing this but another was tired of waiting for Wildwing to come around. Maybe taking interest elsewhere would be the best thing for them. He wouldn't be so angry all the time and she could move on before things really got messy. Mallory didn't realize that it already was too messy and that by doing this she was only going to make it worse for herself.

…..

Wildwing was in the shower scrubbing his hair and feathers. "Fuck I'm frustrated." Mallory walked out in that tiny towel barely covering her body. Her long legs were on display and her large breasts were straining to pop out of the towel. _"I want her so bad that I'm about to break my code as a leader and take her... Consequences be damned."_

He groaned as images of Mallory in that towel kept coming back to him. He changed the water to cold to try and calm himself down. He couldn't keep going like this. He either needed to fulfill this desire or go to a brothel. Something he was slightly disgusted at the thought of doing however maybe he just needed to get this out of his system and he would be fine again.

The more he thought about it the more it made sense to him.

…..

Mallory waited for Wildwing to come out of the shower, hoping that he would go to sleep so she could slip out.

His hair and feathers were still wet and his wasn't wearing a shirt. His chest had a glossy sheen to it that accentuated his well defined stomach and chest muscles. Mallory felt her body flush at seeing him and looked away trying to distract herself from her own thoughts. He wasn't wear his mask for once and Mallory could see his face again. He really was handsome. Wildwing's eyes were dark like most ducks but they were soul piercing when he stared you down. There were moments when he stared at her without the mask that she thought that she saw something akin to affection or attraction in his eyes but that might just be what she wanted to see.

"We should go to bed, it's late and tomorrow is going to be another long day of traveling. We still haven't even found Grin and Tanya." Wildwing put on his freshly cleaned shirt and looked over at Mallory how was turned away from him.

"Yeah, good idea." Looking out the small window by her bed Mallory closed it for privacy and curled up in bed. Wildwing just watched her. She wasn't acting like her normal self. Something was going on. He decided not to think about it and went to bed. Mallory turned so that she was facing him now and saw that he was watching her. They both looked away at the same time.

"Goodnight." Mallory whispered.

"Goodnight." Wildwing rolled over on his side facing away from Mallory and fell asleep pretty fast.

Mallory however continued to stay up and thought about her conflicting feelings. When ever she was around Wildwing all thoughts of others disappeared, even Cash. She sighed. _"How could I be angry at him when I'm doing that same thing."_

Before she knew it 12am hit and she was supposed to be meeting Cash out back. She could just pretend that she fell asleep and not meet him. Or she could go and see what happens. No she wanted to talk to him. She wanted to know about Bella.

Mallory moved out of the bed and made her way over to the front door. Wildwing was fast asleep. She could tell by his breathing. Looking at him she wanted to run her hands threw his hair and start kissing him like crazy but he would be furious.

Mallory shook it off and made her way out to the back of the hotel. "Cash?" She whispered looking around but not seeing him. Cash appeared out of the darkness, creeping her out a little. "Huh what are you doing?"

"Making sure that Wildwing isn't following you."

"Well I'm here. Shall we take a walk?"

Cash smiled at Mallory, the moonlight making his blue eyes glow strikingly with his pale features. "Lets."

They had a lot of fun on their walk and during it Mallory remembered the name Cash called out the night that he was hurt. She didn't want to ruin their fun but she had to know. "Cash?"

He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Who is Bella?"

Cash stumbled and righted himself quickly, staring at Mallory in worry and confusion. "Why?"

"You called out to her the night you were hurt. You thought I was her and told me you loved me... but you were talking to her."

Cash rubbed the back of his head and took a deep breath. "Bella Beau. She was the woman I thought that I would be with for the rest of my life." He looked at Mallory to see her watching him. "But one day she just disappeared and didn't come back. I don't know what happened to her but that was over two years ago."

"Your still in love with her..." Mallory stated. Waiting on bated breath for him to confirm something that she knew was going to hurt.

"Yes. I won't stop loving her. I can't Mallory." Mallory nodded. She understood but the night was over. She wanted to go back to her room. She started walking away when she felt Cash grab her hand and turn her to him.

"Please don't walk away!" He grabbed her chin and looked her in the eyes. "I..." But he stopped realizing that he couldn't tell her what she would want to hear. What she needed to hear. He couldn't...He couldn't give up Bella.

Seeing his struggle Mallory pulled her face away from his hand and went to walk away from him again only this time Cash let go. He walked back a few steps behind her, he saw her approaching the hotel the room that she shared with Wildwing. The other duck that wanted her.

Cash reached out for her, his hand in the air but his voice couldn't be found and she disappeared up the stairs to her hotel room and closed the door. Leaving him standing there thinking about why he had froze.

…..

The next day everyone was up bright and early. Everyone had gotten good sleep except for Mallory who had spent the night tossing and turning. Trying to figure out what she wanted to do and if she should do it.

Wildwing seeing Mallory like this decided it would be best if she didn't drive today. "Cash your going to drive Mallory's bike today." Everyone looked at Wildwing surprised.

"But what do I do then?" Mallory was annoyed that he just kicked her off her bike. She was kind of attached to it.

"You are in no condition to do a long drive. You'll be riding with me." Mallory was too tired to argue and he was right anyway. But did she have to sit with him?

"Wing your the leader. Your going to need full maneuvering capability. Mallory can ride with me so to not burden you." Duke figured he'd help Mallory out. She started walking over to him when Cash jumped in.

"She can ride with me." He held out his hand to her and Mallory was about to take it when Wildwing once again grabbed her and pulled her to his bike.

"This isn't up for discussion." He got on the bike and Mallory just got on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist she leaned her head into his back and rested against him.

"Alright guys let's rock." Mallory didn't allow herself to fall asleep on the bike while he drove for fear of pulling them both off and making Wildwing crash. Five hours into the drive Mallory couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. "Wildwing I'm not going to make it there."

"We only have an hour left Mallory."

"I know I'm sorry but I can't keep my eyes open. Can you just pull over for a little bit so I can rest." She felt Wildwing's wide back and shoulders expand and contract as he sighed and he pulled over to the side.

"Thanks Wildwing."

"Don't thank me yet. We need to keep going. Your going to have to rest in my lap." Mallory stood and allowed Wildwing to pull her onto the front of the bike sitting her down so that her legs were draped over his and she was curled up into his chest. Cash tried not to feel the jealously course through him but he couldn't help it.

"Please don't drop me." Mallory mumbled barely able to stay awake.

"I'll protect you." Wildwing said down into her hair as she curled into his chest. It was a sweet intimate scene and Cash had to look away.

Nosedive and Duke looked at each other and shrugged.

They continued the rest of the drive in silence with Mallory curled contently in Wildwing's lap and Wildwing had a small smile on his face.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rated M

To the West

Chapter 4:

When the got into town the first thing they did was get hotel rooms. Mallory was awaken to Wildwing shaking her gently. "We're here. You have to get up." Mallory slowly opened her eyes. "But I'm so comfortable." She nuzzled her head further into his chest clearly not awake yet. The militaristic duck wouldn't usually act like this. Wildwing soaked it in for a few seconds, just looking down at her curled up on his lap. He had enjoyed holding her more then he would like to admit. He looked around and saw the others were all still not back from grabbing hotel rooms yet and nuzzled Mallory's hair with his beak. Mallory just curled into him more.

When he saw the others coming back he knew he had to get her up. "Alright Mallory get up. We need to move." Mallory realizing that he was giving an order was up fast. Wildwing finally stood up and parked his bike.

"Alright the rooms are all set up bro." Nosedive handed Wildwing his key. "Now we just need to grab something to eat. I'm starving." Mallory was finally awake and ready to go and they all grabbed dinner that night from one of the nicer saloons.

While they were all sitting at the bar a familiar brown duck and his gang of ducks and felines walked into the bar. The same ones Mallory and beat up her first day here.

"Well, well looking what we have here boys. If it isn't the same sweet little piece of red headed pussy that attacked us back in Bakersville." He and his men crowded around Mallory not realizing that all of the males surrounding her where with her. "And if you know what's good for you. You'll walk away." She said while not even looking at him taking a sip of her water. The tan duck put his hands on either side of her on the bar. Mallory downed her drink and turned around to face the duck, an annoyed but smug expression on her face.

"Well we ain't gonna walk away cause guess what. I brought more of my friends"

Wildwing, Duke, Nosedive, and Cash all turned around at the same time.

Duke was the one to speak up. "What a coincidence so did she." They all glared that the tan duck and his gang.

The tan duck wasn't feeling so confident anymore."Oh shit." This gang was quickly beaten up and thrown out the windows and doors. Not one member of the gang was left standing.

Wildwing and Cash grabbed the leader of the gang. "Oh now come on fellas! Surely you can take a joke?" He asked nervously as he looked back and forth between Wildwing and Cash. "It's how I always talk anyway!"

"Then this should be a lesson for you about how to talk to a lady." Cash growled. He and Wildwing carried the duck out the door and threw him into a pig pit outside the bar. Both dusting off their hands and nodded to each other. A moment of trues between the two that had never been reached before.

They all sat back down at the bar and grabbed some more water like nothing happened.

…..

The next day Cash brought his bike to the shop and was there most of the day getting it worked on. Nosedive, Duke, and Wildwing went to gather supplies for the next road trip through the desert. This left Mallory to her own devices. She wondered around town a little aimlessly. Taking in the sights. If you could call it that. Everything was covered in dust in this strange place that she and the others landed in. She was so busy thinking about the world around her that she wasn't paying attention to it. That is until she bumped into someone. "Sorry I wasn't- oh Cash I thought you were at the bike shop." 'Cash' stared down at her hard but them smiled a wicked smile. He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "So..." He pulled her into his side and Mallory was confused on his behavior. "You know my brother."

Hearing this Mallory froze and really took in his features. He looked just like Cash except his hair and eyes were different. "Your Jericho."

"Yes, I can see that he explained our rough... relationship." He pulled out a knife before Mallory could grab her gun. "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Mallory had read the stories on the wanted posters. She knew this guy would kill her without a second thought and then sleep well the same night. She looked up into his eyes and saw that they were in fact green, not ice blue. This was a mistake though as he took in her features. "My, my, I can see why he likes you." Jericho pulled her closer to him now but still kept the knife to her throat. Bringing his head down, he whispered into her ear. "You look so much like her. Like my little prisoner." Mallory's eyes went large at that.

"You have Bella!"

Jericho laughed again. "He told you about Bella? Oh my! He has it bad!" Jericho laughed and started walking away while holding Mallory to him. "Why don't you and I go somewhere more private."

"Let her go Jericho!" A gun cocked behind them.

"Ah little brother." Jericho turned around showing how he had Mallory pressed into his front and a knife to her throat. _"Well this sucks!"_ Mallory growled at herself seeing that she had gotten herself captured. _"How is it that in this world I'm always getting hurt or captured! While back in Anaheim this never happened to me! At least the others aren't here to see this."_

Just as she thought it the other ducks showed up guns drawn and aimed at Jericho. _"I spoke to soon."_

"Let Mallory go creep." Wildwing was in the front of Duke and Nosedive, gun pointed at Jericho's head if he made one wrong move. Jericho laughed. "The lot of you aren't going to do anything while I have her."

He started backing away with Mallory. "CASH! HE HAS BELLA!"

Suddenly the knife was so tight against her throat that it was drawing blood. Jericho ground his teeth angrily. "That was a very dumb thing for you to do."

Cash could only stare in horror at what he heard. Could it be that this whole time his horrible brother has had his Bella? "You took Bella. All this time it was YOU WHO SNATCHED HER AWAY!"

Jericho laughed. "It took you far too long to catch on and look at you already moving on to other women. Bella will be disappointed to hear this. She still thinks that you will come and save her."

Wildwing, Duke, and Nosedive watched from the side ready to take action if necessary. Wildwing ground his teeth in anger seeing the blood being drawn from Mallory's neck. He was beyond worried for her. He was down right terrified that he was going to see her die and not be able to do anything about it. One thing was for sure though, if the knife went any deeper he would end Jericho right here and now. He was having a hard time thinking past his rage and fear but like a good leader he pulled himself together and started to think of ways to get her away from this psychopath unharmed.

"FUCK YOU JERICHO! WHERE IS SHE!?" Cash on the other hand was on the verge of snapping, Jericho was enjoying every minute of his brother's anguish, so much that he wasn't paying attention to his hostage. Mallory was looking for an out when she saw the bag draped over his shoulder. It had some kind of glowing blue orb in it. Carefully she grabbed it and prepared to hit him in the head with it. She looked to Wildwing giving him the signal on what she was going to do. He nodded and was ready to run in. Cash was not going to be any help in this, he was beyond reason. Mallory made her move. She twisted Jericho's knife welding wrist away from her neck and bashed him in the head with the blue orb. It was like marble and wouldn't break under the pressure of hitting his skull.

Wildiwng dashed in and pulled up his ice shield to protect Mallory from the rapid fire that was now aimed at Jericho by Cash. _"Idiot! He could have shot Mallory!"_ Wildwing glared at the two fighting brothers. He would yell at him about it later, right now he wanted to make sure Mallory was okay.

Pulling her to the side and out of the fight he found cover and checked her neck. Grabbing the her hair on the back of her head he made her bare her throat to him so that he could inspect the cut. It wasn't deep at all but seeing the blood from it had scared him. A line of red went across her neck were the knife had laid, a drop of blood ran down her neck into her cleavage. "I'm okay Wildwing. It's just a scratch." She grabbed his hand which had removed her black choker to get a better look. Wildwing looked into her eyes seeing her reassurance and nodded and prepared to go back out into the the fight. "So that's the evil brother huh?" Without thinking he put her choker in his left breast pocket on his coat.

"Yep." Mallory grabbed her gun ready to go out and fight too but Wildwing stopped her. 

"No. You stay here."

"I said I was fine."

"Your in the way at this point. You've been shot, chased, almost kidnapped, and just now almost had your throat cut open. At this point you are just in the way. Stay down that's an order." With that he went back out there to help in the fight. Mallory sat there thinking about what Wildwing had said. He was right. She was only causing problems for others here but it still didn't stop it from hurting.

Before she knew it the fight was over and Jericho had made his escape. "Any damage?" Wildwing did his usual call out. Mallory pulled herself together feeling frustrated that she was so useless here.

"Everyone's good bro. Is Mallory okay?"

"I'm fine Nosedive." Mallory came out around the corner carrying the blue orb. It had numbers going around the the cut that went straight down the middle of it. It was clear that you had to type in a code and twist the two sides of the orb to make it work... but what did it do? "He had this in his bag. Definitely stolen." She handed it to Duke who inspected it.

"This thing is solid crystal! But I've never seen one like this before and it's heavy. This must be worth a lot." He then handed it to Wildwing. Wildwing looked it over and nodded. "We'll need to get this back to Tanya so she can analyze it." He gave it back to Mallory who put it in her side pouch and looked over at Cash who was staring off in the direction Jericho disappeared in.

"What were you thinking?" Wildwing growled at him. Cash looked over at them and seemed as if he was looking right through them. "I'm going after him." Without a word he ran off and back to the bike garage to pick up his ride. Mallory watched him going feeling a little hurt that he didn't even ask if she was okay but in a way she knew this would happen. She knew Cash would ran to _**her**_ the moment he heard news of her. It still didn't stop it from stinging.

"Well now what?" She asked Wildwing who was watching Cash go. He looked at Mallory and huffed. "We better stop him from getting killed." Mallory nodded getting ready to go with them but once again was stopped by Wildwing. "Your staying here. That's an _**order**_." He glared at her. Mallory was hurt again by him not wanting her help. He looked to his brother and Duke. "Let's go guys." They nodded and ran after Wildwing who was taking off after Cash.

Mallory watched them go, feeling left out. She could do nothing but head back to the hotel and wait for the others to come back. Never had she felt so useless.

…..

Mallory was in the hotel room pacing. She had cleaned up her neck and saw that it was just fine, it wouldn't even scar. It was then that she noticed that her black choker was missing. Wildwing had been the last one holding it. "Oh well, when he gets back I'll have to grab it from him. If he still has it."

When the others finally got back it was late. Mallory had stayed up waiting for them and wanted answers the moment Wildwing walked in the door. "What happened!?"

He sat on the bed looking tired. "Jericho got away, we chased him out to these rocky cliffs three hours west of here. And Cash had to be dragged back here kicking and screaming."

"Maybe I should talk to him."

"I think you've done enough of that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Now she was offended. She didn't have to take this shit from him.

"It means he told me about Bella. You shouldn't have yelled out what you did to Cash about her. You should have saved something like that for a time when he wouldn't kill anyone in his way to get to his psychotic brother! Especially when you were in the line of fire! Do you not care about your own life!?"

"Well I'm sorry but -"

"No Mallory there is no buts on this! You told him this information knowing that he has been looking for the lost _**love of this life**_ and didn't think about the possible consequences of your actions! What has changed recently that you do this now! You never used to do this! I used to be able to depend on you!"

That hurt bad. Mallory closed her mouth not sure what to say to that. She looked down feeling ashamed. Wildwing ran his hands through his hair. "I need a shower." With that he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Mallory sat on her bed feeling like she had some how turned into a different person. He was right. Back in Anaheim she wouldn't have done this. Crawling into bed Mallory was unable to find sleep.

She heard Wildwing come back into the room from his shower and pretended to be asleep. He was watching her sleep curled up in bed. "If this keeps up I'm going to have to band Mallory from the resistance for her own safety." Hearing him say this made her heart sink.

He sat down on the edge of her bed and watched her face. She still looked tired. Reaching out he didn't bother to stop himself when he ran his fingers over her cheek and down her neck. He skimmed over the cut on her throat, narrowing his eyes on it. The bastard came so close to killing her and he wouldn't have been able to stop it. The thought of her dying was one that almost made his heart stop. Even now thinking back to what could have happened left his heart pounding in his chest. What would he do if she had died today? The though made him want to lock her in a room, preferably his bedroom, and never let her out. He sighed again, putting his hands to the side of his head rubbing his temples. He could feel a headache setting in.

"I haven't been this stressed since I first started being the leader back on Earth."

He looked back at her sleeping face not able to imagine not seeing it everyday. After today he realized something that upset him greatly. He was in love with Mallory. He didn't know when it happened but it did and now he couldn't get her out of his system. It was the reason he didn't want her helping in the fight or going after Jericho. He didn't want her hurt and he was angry that she seemed to not care that she had almost been killed, when he had left like his world was about to fall apart.

He was so angry. He was so frustrated. He felt like his head was going to explode with all of the emotions running through it. Clenching his fists he took deep breaths. All he wanted to do was hold her and make love to her. And the only thing that was stopping him was himself but he was about to break. He could feel it. It was becoming too much.

Mallory had to choose that moment to 'wake up'. She saw Wildwing sitting on edge of her bed with his shoulders slumped and his head down. She could see the tension in him and realized that she should probably leave him be but she couldn't. Mallory sat up slowly and reached out her hand to touch his shoulder. "Wildwing?"

He reacted on instinct when he felt her hand and grabbed it, throwing her forward onto his bed and pinning her. Mallory realized that his nerves were shot and that this was an instinctive reaction that he just had but he still hadn't gotten up once he realized what happened. Instead he stared down at her looking angry and wanting. Not understanding what she was seeing she reached up and touch his face. This set him off. Without thinking he moved his head forward so fast that Mallory couldn't follow and only registered what happened a few seconds after he crash his mouth down onto hers.

His kiss was demanding and dominating. His hands moved of their own accord and started pulling off her clothing while he pinned her under his body.

Mallory wasn't sure whether to be turned on or afraid. He was angry that was for sure but it felt like he wasn't in control of himself. Like he was going to do something that he would regret later. It finally registered for Mallory that she was only in her panties and bustier at this point. Wildwing pulled his mouth away from hers and grabbed the front of her bustier and with great strength he ripped it clean in half, leaving her breast bared to him. He was on her again in seconds. His mouth took a nipple and sucked hard on it while grabbing her panties intending to rip them off of her as well. Mallory cried out and arched her back under his harsh touch. At this point he was starting to hurt her he was being so rough. After she cried out he froze, his mind catching up with what his body was doing. He pulled his mouth away from her breast slowly and sat up. Looking down at her beautiful body that glowed in the light of the moon that streamed through the window. His eyes moved down to find her panties straining to stay on her body with his hand tightly clenched on them. Ready to tear them off.

What was he doing!? He almost took Mallory! And she wouldn't have had a say! He didn't even want to think of what the term was for that.

Jumping up like he had been burnt he stumbled back from her. Needing to gain control of his body. Mallory sat up and covered her breasts, looking at him in confusion and slight fright.

"Mallory I..." But he couldn't even finish his sentence. Instead he walked out the door and slammed it shut behind him. He had to get out before he really did something that he regretted. She was too tempting.

He walked down the street not sure he could go back to the hotel room and saw the lights of the brothel still open. He had to do something about this so he didn't attacked Mallory again, so he would. It started to rain as he made his way over to it, he went in and saw a red headed duck sitting on a bar stool. Clearly she was not a natural red head and she was a woman that worked here, she would do. She looked his way and smiled enticingly at him. Wildwing walked forward and went straight to business. "Have an available room for us?"

"Sure do. Follow me handsome." She lead him up some stairs on the right side of the bar and down a long hall that had many doors. He could hear patrons in them. She finally took him to a room on the right, pulling him in and closing the door behind him. He looked around and found it to be very clean, even cleaner then their hotel room. Wildwing raised an eyebrow a that. "This is your first time in a brothel isn't it sugar. Well let me be the first to tell you that brothels are some of the cleanest establishments around because to our job." Wildwing nodded. It made sense. "Could you close those blinds for me sugar? I'll get ready." She started taking off her clothes and Wildwing turned away walking to the window. He was about to close them when he looked out and saw Mallory standing there in the road looking up at him sadly. Seeing her only made this harder, he wanted her so bad. He closed the blinds not taking his eyes off of her until the blinds forced him to. Mallory hadn't taken her eyes off of him as he blocked her out. "I'm sorry. I can't be with you."

Hands were on his shoulders pulled his clothes off. "Who was the red head? Someone you want?" Wildwing didn't answer only kept looking blindly at the closed blinds, wondering if she was still there. "What's her name you can call me by it if you want?" That made him feel even worse.

Instead he turned around and pushed her to the bed. Undoing his pants he crawled on top of her and started kissing her neck roughly. Trying to make himself feel the passion he had felt with Mallory but it was empty. The red head reached down and slipped her hand into his pants, grabbing his length. Wildwing groaned, his eyes were closed as he allowed the female to rub him and get him excited. He started removing his pants and throwing on a condom, he was ready to take the red head under him when he heard the sound of Mallory's bike engine.

Instantly he was up and across the room in seconds. He looked through the closed blinds to see Mallory was driving away into the night. "Where is she going?!" It was pouring down rain now.

"Don't think about her now handsome. Come on, come back here."

Wildwing continued to look out the window watching her light fade in the distance. "She'll come back." He wanted to chase after her but knew he shouldn't. He was torn again over Mallory. "Well sugar what are we waiting for?"

What was he waiting for?

…..

Once Wildwing left the room Mallory was quick to dress and sewed together her corset with a needle and thread that she found in the side drawer. Quick as lightening she was out the door. "Wildwing?" She walked down the street looking for him only to see the lights from the brothel up ahead and felt a sinking sensation in her stomach. He wouldn't right?

Walking up the street she was about to go in the brothel when she saw red eyes in a window. She saw Wildwing in a room lite by candle light and a female duck was undressing behind him. He spotted her and froze. Making eye contact and staring until the female duck called to him.

Mallory watched sadly as Wildwing closed the window blinds to attend to the female in the room with him. "How could he?"

She felt a tear slip down the side of her face. Quickly she wiped it away and walked out to her bike. "I can't stay here and wait for him to come back to the hotel room smelling like another woman. I need to get out of here."

The tears kept coming and she was unable to stop them but the rain was coming down so hard now that no one would be able to tell that she was crying except for the redness of her eyes. Her heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest and stepped on. "This sucks! I should have just ignored him and his coming after me as soon form of affection. How could I have been so stupid to think that he cared about me like that. He made it so clear back in Anaheim. Fuck! I'm so dumb!" She got on her bike and drove off into the night. Not sure where she was going, not even sure if she was coming back. "Then there was Cash who it turns out only liked me because of some missing girlfriend that looks like me."

She thought back to the last couple of fights they got in. Wildwing had told her to stay out of it and that she had only been in the way. Yes it was true that most of the fights that they got into were because of people coming after her... mainly that ass hole Buck. But still! This wasn't her fault! "Fine I don't need them. Any of them!" She thought about what she would do then a thought came to her. "Cash is so busy moping about Bella that he hasn't tried to do anything about it. If that orb is as valuable as Duke made it out to be then he will want it. "

"I need to figure out what it does. Once I know, I can trade the orb for Bella and get her out of there. If that's not enough I'll go in her place instead. If that's the case then I'll give her my bike to get back to town. Then when Jericho takes me back to his hideout I'll steal the orb back and his bike keys right out from under him!... This is going to be dangerous but worth it if I can pull it off." She stopped the bike for a moment and looked back to the brothel. "I should have back up but... I just don't want anything to do with him anymore." She turned back around and gunned it out to the desert. "Once this is all over I'll give it to Wildwing and then leave. I'm not going back with them. They'll go back to Anaheim and Cash will have Bella. Everyone will be happy... And I can just continue on by myself here... Alone."

Mallory wonder for a moment if they would think of her after they all left. She would be sad yeah but she would get over it. It had to be better then the way she felt right now. "I'm in love with him. That's why this hurts so much. Maybe it's me. Maybe it's my personality. I know I'm attractive but when it comes to relationships now a days I seem to be just not good enough for them to see themselves with."

New Port was not even a full days ride from here. She would push her bike and do it in half the time.

…..

Wildwing walked back to the hotel. It was late and he did not wish to stay the night there. He ended up not finishing what he started with the brothel girl. He couldn't after he saw Mallory leave. He tired but when the brothel girl climbed on top of him, all he couldn't think about was Mallory and how this wasn't the same. Even if he had slept with that duck he still would be craving Mallory the next day. It wouldn't change. This was an itch that only Mallory could scratch. If anything he had felt worse when the duck climbed on top of him to ride him. So he gently pushed her off of him and put his clothes back on. The brothel duck knew why. She had just shrugged and laid on her bed, she had been paid for her time anyway.

He was going to have to explain himself to Mallory... if she listened to him. He walked into the hotel room surprised to not see her there. It had been hours! She should have been back by now. Sighing he sat on her bed and laid down on her pillow. It smelled like her. Maybe she needed more time, maybe she went to Duke's, Nosedive's, and Cash's room. Cash. He didn't think that he would be putting the moves on Mallory anytime soon after hearing that the love of his life was in the hands of a psychopath. Not to mention said psychopath was his brother. Wildwing would also be up in arms if he knew that Mallory was in Jericho's hands. He shivered at the thought.

Time passed and Mallory still hadn't come back yet. Slowly his eyes became too heavy to fight and he fell into a deep sleep, not knowing that Mallory was just entering the next town. New Port.

…..

Cash was walking around aimlessly through the streets. This whole time Bella had been the prisoner of Jericho and he never thought to look there. "I must be stupid!"

He thought about Bella and what he would say to her but then another red head popped into his mind. He had felt guilty for the way he had acted back in town. Wildwing had given him a pretty good dress down on how he could have killed Mallory and he was right. He didn't think, he just acted with no regard to Mallory's safety. Beautiful Mallory. He didn't even ask if she was okay after it all happened. Would she forgive him?

He was torn. He wanted Mallory but the moment he heard of Bella all logical thought went out the window. He loved Bella so much and he didn't want to hurt Mallory but Mallory was in the same situation that he was. She was in love with Wildwing and he her. It took him some time but he figured it out. It was obvious that Wildwing was in love with Mallory but it took longer to figure out that she was in love with Wildwing, she hid it better. He also realized from his and Wildwing's reactions back when Mallory was held hostage, was that Wildwing was the better man for her.

So he was stepping down and backing off. It hurt to do so but it was the right thing to do. When Wildwing took her away he would miss her though. With a heavy heart he made his way back to the hotel. Letting Mallory go was harder then he thought it would be. The image of her breasts popped into his mind again "Stop it Cash! That's no longer going to be yours! Besides you have to save Bella. You can't be thinking about other women like that anymore."

Sighing he made it back to the hotel, he needed sleep if he was going to save Bella.

…..

Tanya was wide awake at 12am. She just couldn't sleep. She was worried about the others. Grin was sleeping in the bed next to hers like a baby. She wanted to kick him in her jealousy of his ability to sleep anywhere.

Finally unable to stay put anymore she left the hotel room, with her omitool and guns at her side. Walking down the street there were a couple of bars and restaurants open, she figured she go to one of those and entertain herself. About to enter one she stopped when she heard a bike coming into town. "That's not normal for this late at night." She watched as the rider came out of the darkness. It was a female red headed duck! Could it be? "MALLORY!" She called out and the rider looked over at her in surprise. Mallory pulled over and ran up to her. "TANYA! Your here!"

They wrapped their arms around each other in a hug. Tanya pulled away and looked Mallory over. "What are you wearing and what happened to it?"

"It's a long story but right now let's get out of here to some place more private."

Tanya nodded. "Sure Grin is asleep in the hotel room but there is a bar over here that we can grab a private room in." Mallory nodded and followed Tanya to the bar. Once there they were giving their private room in the bar and Mallory showed Tanya the orb.

"Wow! You have this?" Tanya grabbed it and inspected it with her omitool.

"Yeah... uh what is it?"

"This is going to get us home!"

"What how?!"

While being stuck here Grin and I heard about a Mystic that can open portals to other dimensions. Well we tracked him down after weeks of searching and found him. He's not a mystic like I thought. But an advanced alien. He uses this orb to travel from universe to universe but it was stolen from him by some out law. This had all already happened by the time we got to him so we weren't able to track who took it."

"Well it was a man named Jericho. I grabbed it from him when he had a knife to my throat."

"What?!"

"Yeah."

"Well we can't leave yet. We still have to find the guys."

Mallory's face darkened considerably. Tanya actually shrank back from her. "They are in the next town. Back to the East. I left them there."

Tanya raised an eyebrow at that. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Mallory grabbed the orb back from Tanya, who was still inspecting it.

"I need to borrow this for the time being."

"Wait you can't leave with that! It's our only ticket home!"

"You'll get it back but someone is in danger and I need this in order to save their life."

"Whose in danger?" Tanya wasn't about to let Mallory go out and do this alone.

"The strange thing is I don't even know her. Just her picture and her name but I know she is in danger and a close friend loves her very much. So I'm going to get her back from Jericho."

"Jericho! The nut that stole the orb! This doesn't sound like a good idea Mallory we should wait for Wildwing and the others to catch up before we do this." Tanya stood up and was trying to convey her concern through her eyes.

"It can't wait. Besides when this is all over... I'm not going back with you guys." All was quite in the room.

"Mallory you can't leave us. We need you!"

"You'll do fine without me. Wildwing was considering kicking me off of the resistance anyway. You can find a replacement for the team on the ice easily."

"Wildwing wouldn't kick you off Mallory. He depends on you too much and... well he..."

"He what Tanya? I heard him say it to himself."

Tanya gasped. "But he, I mean I was sure..."

Mallory waited for her to elaborate. "He what?"

"Mallory it's not my place to say but I'm positive that he's in love with you." Mallory laughed harshly. "If that's true then he has a fine way of showing it. He went to a brothel to sleep with some hooker. I saw him." Tanya gasped again. She didn't think Wildwing would do something like that. Mallory began to walk out when Tanya thought of a plan. "Wait Mallory. Let's not hand him the real orb. Let's hand him a fake."

Mallory signed. "He's held it in his hands, he'll know if it is the real thing or not. It's got to look and feel the same."

"And it will! The alien that had the orb stolen from him in the first place had a replica. He keeps it to pretend he still has it. It looks the same and feels the same as this! We can grab that and give the alien the real orb back. He said that if we found it for him then he would send us home. Mallory please let's try this instead please!" She put her hands in front of her like she was begging. Mallory gave in and they made their way over to the home and business of said alien.

Tanya knocked on the door in a special rhythm. The sound so something crashing inside and what sounded like cursing could be heard through the door. Mallory raised and eyebrow at Tanya. "Ah well, you know we probably woke him up."

The door opened and the strange green alien with small beady black eyes, and long white hair poked his head out. His face was wrinkled and wised looking. "Yes what is- Oh Tanya." He looked over at Mallory and then back at Tanya. "What can I do for you?"

"Balthazar can we come in. It's urgent!"

"Of course... I was only sleeping. That's not important for the old." He mumbled sarcastically and stepped out of the door so that they could come in.

"This is one of my missing teammates Mallory. You were right when you told Grin and I to stay put. She came right to us!"

"Oh I see."

"Yah well anyway Mallory found your missing dimensional gateway orb." The alien straightened up considerably. "You did! Oh please let me see it!" Mallory took it out of her bag and handed it to him. His small grey crawled hands grabbed it from her quickly. He turned it side to side and inspected it. "It is in perfect condition. Wait what's this?" He pulled a hair off of it and wiped some of the blood smeared on it. Mallory looked out of the side of her eyes at Tanya who looked back at Mallory. Both shifted nervously.

"It looks like it was used to hit someone in the head." Balthazar commented looking over at Mallory and Tanya. They both just shrugged. "No matter this thing is harder then a diamond." He opened a safe and put the crystal in it. "Well I promised you that if you found the orb that I would return you home. Gather your friends and come back when your ready."

"Wait before we do that the imatation that you have. Where is it?"

"Oh over here in that book case behind the right side. But why do you need that?"

"The man that took it from you has a hostage. I'm going to give him the fake in order to get her back. A trade off so to say."

The old alien seemed to be studying Mallory for a moment then held out his hand to her. "Here take this. It would fool anyone but me." He grabbed the orb and handed it to Mallory. "Just be careful with this one. Unlike the real orb this one will break with enough force." Mallory took it and put it in her bag.

"Thanks. We'll be back Balthazar." Tanya nodded to him and walked out with Mallory following behind. The old alien watched them go and disappear down the street. "Humm strange beings that particular group of ducks."

…..

Mallory and Tanya walked back to the inn that Grin was asleep in, the streets were mostly empty. "Mallory let me see your com." Mallory handed it over to Tanya. She tinkered with it for a few moments while walking and then handed it back to Mallory. "There it's fully functioning again."

"Thanks." Mallory put it back on her wrist.

"It's been a long night. We should ah, get some sleep." Mallory nodded her agreement. They went into the inn and Mallory saw Grin laying on his bed fast asleep.

"He could sleep through anything." Mallory mumbled.

"I know I'm jealous." Tanya muttered to herself.

"There is no need for jealously Tanya. I simply put my mind in a relaxed meditative state and slip into sleep from there." Grin opened his eyes now. "It is good to see you again Mallory. We were worried."

"Hey big guy. I'm happy you see you too. I was worried about you two as well." Mallory touched his arm and Grin put his larger hand over hers. While in Anaheim Mallory and Grin connected and had a strong bond. He was actually the first duck in the team that she developed a strong friendship with, Tanya was a close second. "Your aura is clouded. Something is troubling you."

"I'll tell you about it later." Grin just nodded and went back to closing his eyes. Mallory moved to join Tanya on her bed and laid down next to her. Tanya was already falling asleep. Being up so late had finally caught up with her.

Mallory looked at her com and opened it to see if she could find the guys signals at all. But the only ones she was able to find were Tanya's and Grin's. Sighing she wondered it Wildwing had realized by now that she wasn't coming back. She wondered what Cash was doing. She wondered if either of them missed her. _"No they wouldn't be. Wildwing, he wrapped up with this whore and Cash is obsessing over Bella."_ Thinking about this made Mallory frustrated. She looked over at the time and it was already 3am. What's the point in sleeping now. She got up quietly, so as to not disturb Grin and Tanya.

Walking outside the room she decided that she wasn't going to wait. She would go back to the town and head in the direction that the others had gone when chasing after Jericho. She was going to do this without anyone's help. Then once it was over she would give send Bella on her way back to Cash and disappear. Mallory looked back at the inn that Tanya and Grin were in one last time. "I'm gonna miss them."

Walking to her bike she prepared for her trip back out to the desert. This was going to get dangerous.

…..

Wildwing woke up a 5am. He took a moment to get his barrings but then sat straight up when he realized that Mallory was still not back yet. He scanned the room, there was no trace of her or that she had been here. He got up and went over to the others room. Hoping he would find her there.

Knocking loudly he waited for someone to answer the door. Cash was the one to answer surprisingly.

"What's up?" He looked like he had been up all night. "Is Mallory in here?"

That seemed to get his attention. "No. I thought she was with you?"

"Well she's not. I think she ran off." Wildwing knew now that when she left last night that she wasn't coming back.

"To where?"

"Where else. New Port."

"We have to go after her! She has something that Jericho wants! He'll go after her!"

This made Wildwing's eyes go large. "WHAT?!"

He loud exclamation woke Duke and Nosedive up. "Bro what's going on?" A sleepy Nosedive rubbed his eyes.

"Get up you two. Mallory's run off and she's in danger. We've gotta go get her."

"What again?! What's up with her lately?" Duke groaned and rolled out of bed, grabbed his stuff and got dressed. Nosedive was doing the same. Wildwing grunted at Duke's comment, he had an idea of what made her run away. It was him.

"I'll meet you guys by the bikes." Everyone nodded and gathered up their stuff.

…..

Tanya awoke to Grin nudging her shoulder. "Tanya you must wake up. Mallory is gone." Tanya's slowly opened her eyes, blinking them awake. She looked at Grin who was right next to her. "Grin? What's going on?"

"Mallory is gone."

That woke Tanya up. "What?! Oh no! She's gone to make the trade by herself! She's in Danger!" Grin stood up and walked to the door.

"Then we must assist her."

Tanya nodded and ran out the door. "Good thing I activated the tracking device on her com." Tanya opened hers. "She has a good head start on us and we don't have a vehicle. We need to find one that can catch up fast!"

"Would that one work." Grin pointed to a car down by the bar. It had a huge engine. Tanya looked around Grin at it. "That would work."

"We are going to have to borrow it." Grin walked out to the car and some of the human's standing by it. "Excuse me but we will need to borrow your car. We must save a friend."

The human didn't even turn around and laughed at him. "I don't care."

Grin grabbed the human and picked him up off his feet by his shirt. "You wouldn't want to disturb my inner peace and tranquility, would you?" The human now realizing that Grin was going to be leaving with his car no matter what he did smiled nervously and brought up his keys into Grin's view. "She was just p-painted. Pl-please don't sc-scratch it."

"Thank you friend." Grin put the man down and took the keys. He got into the drivers seat and Tanya jumped in the passenger seat. "Hold on." Grin gunned it out of town, while Tanya yelled out and gripped the dash board.

"Wow! With this thing we'll catch up to Mallory in no time!" Tanya laughed as Grin drove at break neck speeds through the desert.

…..


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rated M

To the West

Chapter 5:

Mallory needed to rest a moment and get some shut eye. Once she rested for an hour she would continue on. She wasn't far from where she knew the others had chased Jericho too. Those rocky cliffs Wildwing was talking about were up ahead. They were maybe a thirty minute drive from where she was at.

She pulled over off the road into a small cave that she could get some shuteye in. As she was laying her head down to rest, she heard bike engines coming. Familiar ones. Quickly she took cover behind a near by rock and watched as Wildwing lead the group through the desert. He hadn't noticed her. Good with that mask of his it was almost impossible to hide from him.

The their long coats were flying out behind their bikes as they drove, Cash was in the very back of the group, he looked stressed. They were headed to New Port, the town that they thought Mallory would be in. The last thing Cash probably wanted to do was go looking for Mallory, not when Bella was out there. "Don't worry Cash, she'll be free soon."

It had been three hours since the guys left town and they were pushing their bikes to the max. Wildwing sole focus was getting to Mallory. _"I have to talk to her. She has to know."_ He narrowed his eyes on the road ahead. Mallory running away was a bad sign. It meant one of two things, one that she didn't want anything to do with him or two that she had no intention of stay with them. _"Actually, it probably means both but I don't care, I'll drag her back kicking and screaming."_

He didn't realize that said female was hiding off the the left of him, watching and waiting for him to go by. Seeing Wildwing and the others pass so soon Mallory knew she didn't have much time. It would be light out soon and she would be easier to spot. Not to mention that when Tanya and Grin woke up they would come after her too.

Once the guys were a good distance away Mallory got on her bike and raced out to the cliffs. Once she started closing in on them she couldn't see where there would be any hideout. Sure up in the cliffs but there was no way up there from what she could tell. "Well why beat around the bush." She grabbed the orb from her side pouch and held it up for all to see. It glowed blue in the darkness. "JERICHO!"

Her yell bounced off the cliffs and echoed down into its crevices. One by one men, ducks, and all kinds of aliens began poking their heads out. Suddenly the large rock in front of her shifted and rolled to the side. "Ah so there is the entrance. Wildwing's eyes would have been helpful with that."

Out walked Jericho looking smug and pleased. "Well, well. What do we have here? The fine little red head named Mallory has come to bring me my orb."

"Yes but under one condition. I want Bella Beau." Jericho raised an eyebrow at that and laughed. "What are you kidding? You would trade that valuable orb for some girl you don't even know."

"What does it matter. Do you want the fucking orb or not?" Mallory pulled out a gun and aimed it at the orb. This made Jericho freeze. "This will destroy it. Bring her out to me unharmed."

Jericho raised his hands. "Very well, I do so enjoy her company but I'll bring her out. Gentlemen go and get my tasty Bella." Mallory furrowed her brows at that. _"What has he been doing to her?"_ Jericho gave a signal to his men behind him and a few disappeared back inside. A good three minutes passed and she hadn't arrived yet. "Tell them to hurry the fuck up. I haven't got time for your bullshit. I'm about five seconds from destroying this thing."

Jericho just continued to stand there and watch Mallory, looking her up and down, smiling to himself as if he knew something that she didn't. Mallory just stared him head on until she saw his men comes out with a dark red headed female. Mallory recognized her from her pictures. It was Bella Beau.

"Look Bella, someone has come to save you." Jericho laughed. Bella looked forward hopefully only to see some female that she didn't recognize. "Come here Bella I'm a friend of Cash Warren's." Mallory hoped to get her to come forward. Mention Cash's name seemed to do the trick. She dashed forward and got behind Mallory. "I don't know who you are darlin' but I thank ya. However he's not going to let us just drive away. He'll shoot us off the bike and he can do it over long distances. I've seen it."

This was a possibility that Mallory had planned for. "Don't worry I have a plan for that."

Jericho laughed, "Having a good conversation with Cash's new lover?"

Bella tensed and looked at Mallory. "Is it... true?" She looked at Mallory with suspicion, her eyes glazed with tears.

"No. He's fucking with your head to break you. Don't let him. Cash loves you very much Bella. Don't let him make you doubt it."

"But if your not his lover then do you care for him as more then a friend? Why else would you do this?" Mallory was about to answer when Jericho jumped in. "Yes why else would you do something like that? Maybe your not lovers but you must be in love with him."

"I'm not falling for this or playing this game right now. I've heard of the mind games that you play with people. I'm not falling for it." Mallory got off the bike still keeping her gun to the orb.

"Well if you've heard about me then you must know that I'm not going to let you leave."

"I already know this. Bella, go drive to New Port. Cash is there with friends."

"What about you?" Bella moved forward onto the bike. She was a little jealous of this woman for her relationship with Cash but she was incredibly grateful to her too. "If you stay here with them. He'll do terrible things to you! He'll torture you!"

"Just hurry Bella." Mallory stared ahead at Jericho. His smile only seemed to get smugger. " _How could this man be a twin of Cash. They looked almost the same but they were so different."_

"Yes hurry Bella. You know what I'll do with her." Bella cringed and looked to Mallory one last time before taking off, leaving Mallory with the mad man.

"Just you and I now." Jericho went to approached her but stopped when Mallory brought her gun closer to the orb. "You know I was hoping you would stay. I would like to get to know you better."

"Just stay right there until Bella is out of sight." Mallory turned her body so that she could see Bella and keep an eye on Jericho. He just brought up his hands. "No matter. Did you think that I would actually let her go? Oh no she's is and always will be mine. I'll get her later."

"Your sick." Mallory snarled at him.

He only laughed. "Yes I suppose I am."

Looking back at Bella she saw that she was out of sight and out of range. Nodding to herself, she put down her gun and held out the orb for Jericho, who walked forward and grabbed it. His men surrounded Mallory guns aimed at her. She dropped her gun and one of his thugs grabbed it.

"Tie her up and take her to the chamber."

Mallory was hauled inside by Jericho's thugs with her hands tied behind her back.

…..

Tanya and Grin were gaining on Mallory's location fast. "We should be there soon." The sound of bikes were headed their way. "Uh oh."

Grin grabbed his gun, preparing for a fight much like Tanya. They looked ahead to see four bikes coming down the road. They were moving fast and dust was flying out behind them as they drove.

Once they two groups started approaching each other they were able to get a look at their faces. "GRIN IT'S THE GUYS!" Grin slowed the car down to a halt and Tanya waved to them.

Wildwing saw the car coming far ahead of them using his mask he scanned it and found that it was the Tanya and Grin. "Hey guys Tanya and Grin are coming down the road right ahead of us."

Duke and Nosedive cheered. Cash just looked ahead curiously. They pulled up to the car and Tanya was instantly on business. "Tanya and Grinster!"Nosedive yelled out happy to see them. "Hey Nosedive! Wildwing, Mallory is on her way to do a trade with some guy named Jericho for a girl named Bella."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at once, surprising poor Tanya. "What is she thinking! Doesn't she know what he'll do to her!" Cash yelled out.

Wildwing ground his teeth. By the time this trip was over he might not have any teeth left he was grinding them so much. "She was headed this way?" Tanya nodded.

"How did we not see her?" Duke questioned from he side.

"She must have gone off road to avoid us." Wildwing answered, knowing Mallory too well.

"Why would she do that? We're her team!" Nosedive seemed confused by this. Tanya just looked at him and then discreetly at Wildwing. She knew why.

"Come on we've got to get to her before she gets herself killed or worse."

Nosedive cocked his head. "What's worse then getting killed?" Wildwing looked over at his brother giving him a meaningful look.

Nosedive caught on. "Oooohhhh. Right we are in the old west... kind of."

"Wildwing give me your com. I can fix it so we can talk to her and track her." Tanya fixed his com fast and they were off again. Back in the direction that they had just come from. Luckily the cliffs were only 40 minutes back. If they pushed their bikes even harder they could probably get there in 20.

" _Hold on Mallory."_ Wildwing thought as they drove ahead. _"This is my fault if I hadn't done what I did then she wouldn't have done this!"_

They drove for ten minutes until they saw a bike up ahead with a red head on it. "Hey it's Mal!" Nosedive pointed.

Cash looked ahead stunned. "No it's not... BELLLAAA!" The red head waved at hearing her name.

"Dammit we're too late!" Duke growled. "If that's Bella on Mallory's bike then that means..."

Wildwing finished his sentence for him. "That she's with Jericho."

Bella approached fast hopped off her bike and ran to Cash who grabbed her up in his arms and swung her around. "BELLA! My god I'm so sorry! I didn't know he had you! I looked everywhere!"

"I know! It's okay I'm fine. But there was a woman she came a saved me. Jericho has her now!" Cash looked back at Wildwing.

"Wildwing I'm sorry this is my fault!" Wildwing just stared Cash down. "It's not. It's mine but we don't have time for this. We need to get her back before something happens to her."

Cash nodded and Bella stepped forward. "I know the way there follow me!" She jumped back on Mallory's bike and lead the way. Everyone followed after her without a second thought.

…..

Meanwhile Mallory was being carried into the cliffs up some stairs and into the chambers Jericho had mentioned. It was a small cell that looked like it was used for torture. "Well Bella wasn't kidding." She scuffed.

Jericho's men threw Mallory down onto the hard ground on her back and stepped aside to let Jericho himself in the cell with her. Her hands were still tied behind her as she bounced hard off the cold floor, her breasts bouncing and drawing Jericho's attention. "HAHA! I definitely see why he fell for you! He always had a thing for big boobs. Hahaha!... Well we are brothers. So I can't talk much, he does have good taste." He looked Mallory over and then inspected the orb, testing it. Tossing it back and forth in his hands, feeling the weight and looking at the markings. "Well this is a really good imitation."

Mallory's head shot up at hearing that. "What?!" Jericho just laughed again.

"Oh please. You thought I wouldn't know the difference between the real thing and the look alike. I knew the whole time."

"They why not just attack me when I was out there? Why let Bella escape."

"Because it's fun. I can easily catch her later and I will, she's mine after all and besides it will be funny when my brother comes running for you. He'll be horrified to see the tortures that you've endured at my hands. Just like Bella expect she got a bit of... extra attention." Jericho twirled the orb in his hands. "You know I think the only way she got through that was by pretending I was him."

Mallory wanted to be sick. He disgusted her down to the very pits of her soul. "Everything about you makes me sick." Jericho just shrugged and tossed the fake orb in a corner. It shattered when it hit the ground.

"Well that's something that your going to have to get over. Maybe I should use you like I did Bella. That would surely kill him. Then again there is that one large white drake that just threw him in front of you like a love sick puppy."

Mallory scuffed and ignored his comment about Wildwing. "Your so focused on torturing your brother that you don't realize that I'm not involved with him like that."

"Maybe not but he told you everything about Bella and me! That right there says a lot. So you may not be involved with him but he cares for you. He cares for you greatly. Knowing that you were tortured and Bella was taken by me will still kill him inside."

Jericho laughed and walked back to the door. "You stay right there now. I'll be right back." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

Mallory scuffed and started trying to break through her ropes binding her hands. "As if." She found a small sharp rock in the corner and sawed on her ropes with that.

"Got it!" Finally finished cutting through her ropes, Mallory rubbed her sore and scraped wrists. She opened the bedroom door and saw three guards standing with their backs to it. They were talking to each other and laughing about something or another.

There was no way she was going to sit there and wait for Jericho to come back. Moving quickly she knocked out two guard with a punch to the back of their heads, but the other guard pulled his gun intending to shoot her. Mallory grabbed his hand and stopped him from aiming it at her, unfortunately he pulled the trigger and alerted everyone to the fact that something was wrong. She had less time now.

A swift knee the the crotch made him drop to the ground. Mallory finished him off with a knee to the face. Taking off down the hall She ducked thugs running around looking for her and made her way to where they kept all of their bikes and cars. Finding keys she grabbed what looked like the fastest most expensive hover bike in the garage. Jumping on she took off down a tunnel just avoiding gun fire from the thugs that just came into the garage. They jumped on their hover bikes and gave chase. Jericho was one of them. She twisted and turned down the tunnels until she found the exit. Suddenly she was in the open air and dropping down 50 feet. "Wow!" She added more juice into the hover mode and the bike smoothly went to the ground and took off over the sands. Mallory laughed at how fun it was.

The other hover bikes were in hot pursuit. Mallory gunned her engines and took off across the desert. She needed to find a way to lose these nut balls. Jericho was in the lead of them and he had his gun ready to try and knock her off of her bike. He didn't want to kill her but he would do some damage.

Mallory was way off course. She was driving out to the middle of no where fast. Seeing what looked like an abandon town Mallory took off for it. She could use that and take out the thugs one by one. Like an old fashioned western.

Gunning it Mallory made it into the town just before Jericho shot out her back hover wheel. Rendering the bike useless now. She jumped off and ran for cover while returning fire.

…..

Wildwing and the others saw the Mallory's com signal was headed in their direction. "She must have escaped." Said Tanya.

Suddenly the signal veered off course, instead now she was headed out to the desert. "Follow me!" Wildwing yelled and turned his bike off course, following Mallory's signal.

…..

Mallory ducked in a out of buildings. Avoiding bullets and returning fire. She had been able to take out many thugs like this but with Jericho there she was starting to be pushed into a corner. This was bad. He was a good shot too. Better then her and that was saying something.

More engines could be heard in the distance. "Great more thugs." She growled. Using a piece of broken glass she peered around the corner. Jericho was waiting for her to pop her head out to make a run for it. The moment that she did, he would gun her down.

"You really are an elusive little creature Mallory. I had you all tied up when suddenly you were gone! Not only do I find that you took out three of my personal guards but that you stole my bike and forced me to shot out the back hover wheel on it, which by the way I am very unhappy about. You know instead of taking you back and torturing you for hours I think I'm just going to kill you for all of the trouble you've caused me."

Mallory laughed. "If you can freak."

"Oh yeah? You think I can't?!" He fired at the building Mallory was taking cover in. She jumped away from her spot seeing as it was being riddled with bullets. Crawling across the floor to the stairs in the back she avoided all of the bullets. Mallory wasn't stupid they had this building surrounded. They expected her to run out the back. Well this would be a surprise for them.

She dashed up the stair and ran quickly to a side window that was across from another building. Jumping at the window she crashed through it head first aimed her gun down at the man below her and shoot him from above all the while crashing through the next window and rolling to her feet. She walked through the upper floor and reloaded her guns calmly as if this was a normal day and she wasn't being shoot at. Tossing a grenade out the window to her right, it landed right in front of Jericho and his goons. Going off it knocked them off of their feet and sent them falling back. Jericho was protected from the blast by using one of his men body and a shield but he still was hurt by it. Pieces of shrapnel went into the right side of his face. He yelled out in rage at Mallory. "Your gonna fucking die for that one bitch!"

Turning to his men he yelled out orders. "Give me the rotary cannon gun! NOW!" His men ran and pulled a car forward that had the large rapid fire gun on top of it, the rotary cannon gun. Jericho jumped on the car and yanked the gun off of it. Jumping down he put the shoulder strap attached to the large gun on on his shoulder and pressed the button. Rapid rounds of bullet littered the building Mallory was in. She crawled across the floor trying to find a way out before the old wood building was turned into nothing but a pile of splinters. Anything in the bullets path was cut in half.

It was at this time that the others pulled up. Cash gasped seeing Jericho firing a giant gun at a building. He only hoped Mallory wasn't in there. "Where's Mal?" Nosedive asked looking at his com. Tanya looked at hers and looked back at where Jericho was firing. "Oh no! She's in that building!"

Then they all saw Mallory jump out the second story window of the building and run around back. Jericho saw her and tried to keep up with her but this large gun was too heavy and turning it was slow. She was just avoiding the bullets and she ran ahead of his aim using buildings as cover. Jericho followed her until he saw that she was no longer running ahead of him. Finally the rotary gun ran out of bullets and Jericho tossed it to the ground.

"Still alive Mallory?!" After there was no response that was when the other ducks attacked. They shoot at Jericho and his men. Jericho again used one of his guys and a shield and avoided the storm of bullets aimed at him. "OH dear brother! Your here! Just in time to see me kill Mallory too." Cash growled at him and Wildwing glared deadly daggers.

"This is it Jericho. Your not getting away this time."

"Oh really? I disagree." Cash didn't bother with banter after that. He and Jericho charged each other. Going in for close combat. While the others ducks fought Jericho's thugs, Wildwing went to search for Mallory, his concern for her overwhelming his anger at Jericho.

He went around the back and couldn't finder her outside. She must have jumped back up and inside one of the buildings. "Mallory." He saw that her signal was pretty much right next to him, he climbed up the ladder on the side of the building hoping to find her. Almost to the second story window and his hand slipped on something wet. Grabbing a hold of the ladder he looked at his hand and saw blood there. She was hurt. He finished climbing and jumped into the open window. "Mallory tell me your okay." Suddenly the building he was in was under fire. A couple more of Jericho's thugs had arrived and descended on the building.

Wildwing dodged and rolled out of the way. Taking cover behind a pillar he tossed a puck grenade out the window and hit most of the thugs out there with it. While they tried to get up Wildwing shoot the last remained thugs down.

Suddenly there was a crash behind him and he turned to attack the next opponent. They jumped threw the window and aimed their guns at him from their knees while Wildwing aimed his gun at them from where he was standing. It took them both a minute to register who they were aiming their guns at. Mallory looked up at Wildwing surprised and Wildwing looked down at her relieved. "Your okay." He whispered.

Mallory just nodded. "Just a flesh wound."

Wildwing took noted of the cut going across her shoulder. They both dropped their guns and Mallory stood up. "Most of the thugs are taken care off. Let's join the others." He motioned for her to follow him.

Mallory just nodded, not willing to fight with him about not going back right now. She knew it wasn't a subject that he would drop. Nor was it something that he would let her do. Wildwing would drag her back if he had too, so she needed to play this like she was going back with him, then leave when he wasn't looking.

Wildwing nodded and they slowly made their way back to the others. Mallory looked around and couldn't find Cash. "Wait! Where's Cash?" Just then Cash and Jericho came crashing through the side of a building.

Everyone scattered in order to avoid getting hit. Jericho jumped up and had his gun pointed at Mallory. Mallory froze mid step. Her hand was reaching for her gun. "Anybody moves and she dies!" Everyone froze and Jericho laughed. "You all stay right there and I won't hurt Mallory. Bella, you come to me." Bella looked over at Mallory who was shaking her head no at her but Bella slowly walked forward, not wanting Mallory to get hurt because of her. "Okay Jericho. Just don't hurt her." Walking up to him Jericho Grabbed her and used her as a shield to block Cash's gun, while keeping his gun aimed at Mallory. He slowly backed away to one of his goon's bike, keeping Bella close and the gun aimed at Mallory. Hopping on it he put Bella in front of him. "Well it's been fun but you should know... I lied about not hurting her."

Wildwing reacted instantly he jumped in front of Mallory just as the gun went off. The bullet hit him directly over his left breast. Wildwing went down and everyone called his name.

Cash was watching his brother drive away with Bella in front of him. She looked back and moved her body to the right. Giving Cash a meaningful look. Cash nodded and took careful aim. Zeroing in on his target zone he breathed in deep and held his breath then pulled the trigger. His aim was true and the bullet went right through Jericho's chest, missing Bella completely. They both tumbled off the bike into the sand. Bella got to her feet and began running for Cash, who was already making his way to her. "Cash! You did it!"

Jericho slowly opened his eyes to see Bella running to his brother, her arms out stretched for him. Angered and dying he grabbed his gun and aimed at Bella's back. Cash's eyes widened in horror seeing his brother was going to kill Bella and he wasn't going to be quick enough to stop it. "NO!" He reached out for her seeing that she was so closed that it would only be a second before he reached her. The sound of a gun rang out just as Cash grabbed her. He fell to his knees with her while she clench onto him. "Bella!" He felt her back and was surprised to find no blood or bullet wound. "What?" Looking back at his brother he saw that he was laying died in the sand, gun still aimed.

"What just happened?" He looked around and saw Nosedive off to the side lowering his weapon and holstering his guns. He had shot Jericho before Jericho could shoot Bella. "That was for my brother you son of a bitch." Nosedive looked over at Cash and nodded, then made his way back to the others.

…..

Mallory cried out Wildwing's name when he fell to his back. "WILDWING!" Mallory was on her knees checking his wound. "Why did you do that you idiot?" She ran her hands over his chest and was surprised to find that he was fine. "What?" She looked in his coat pocket over his heart and found her black choker in it. The bullet had hit the rock in the necklace. She let out a breath that she didn't realize that she had been holding. "Wildwing can you sit up?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Surprisingly." He seemed a little confused until Mallory showed him the black choker. "Wow that was luckily." She just nodded, happy to see that he was okay and put the choker away in her pocket. After that she couldn't be mad at him but she was still sad. He had every right to go to another women if he didn't want her. She would just have to accept this but that didn't mean that she had changed her mind about going back. Seeing him everyday would hurt too much.

Nosedive arrived and rushed forward hugging his brother. "Bro your alright!" Wildwing nodded and hugged him back. Mallory stood up and backed away to give the brothers some room while Nosedive helped Wildwing stand. "I'm okay Dive. Really." He padded Nosedive on the shoulder and the rest of the team surrounded the two brothers telling Wildwing how happy they were that he was okay. Mallory stayed back and looked off to the right to find Cash and Bella approaching. They were clinging onto each other and nuzzling the whole way over. Mallory smiled at them happy to see that they were okay. She walked over to them and Bella greeted Mallory with a hug. "Thank you for your help darlin. Without you, I would still be at the mercy of that mad man."

Mallory only nodded and looked over a Cash, who approached now. "Your a true friend Mallory. I don't know how to thank you."

Mallory waved him off, making no big deal of it. "I would have done it for any of my friends." She looked back over at Wildwing. "Besides how could you live with knowing that the one you loved was in constant danger. If I was in your shoes I wouldn't be able to." Bella followed her gaze and realization dawned on her. Mallory loved Wildwing not Cash. Mallory watched Wildwing talking with everyone, not noticing that she was gone. "Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

Mallory jumped and looked back at Bella. "Because he went to another woman. There's no point. He made it clear that he doesn't want me." Bella looked sadden by this and Cash looked confused. "I think your wrong about that. He loves you. I can tell by how protective he got over you... all of the time."

"Then why did he go sleep with another woman." Mallory said this as a statement, not a question. Bella looked at Cash and saw he didn't have an answer for that, so she jumped in. "Maybe he felt he couldn't go to you for this. That it was somehow wrong."

"I appreciate what you both are trying to do but I don't want to talk about this. Let's just enjoy our time left together."

"When you are guys going back home?" Cash asked a little sad.

"They'll go back whenever we get back to New Port to see Balthazar." Cash nodded but Bella raised an eyebrow at that. _"They'll? Not we'll?"_

Bella was a woman, she knew Mallory was going to runaway. She knew because if she had been in her shoes she would do the same. Bella sighed knowing that there would be no point in talking Mallory out of it, but maybe Wildwing could. She looked at Mallory, who was looking off in the distance, not noticing that Wildwing was watching her intently now.

"What are you two going to do now?" Mallory refocused her attention on Bella and Cash, hoping to distract herself emotional turmoil. Maybe getting away from Wildwing would be a good thing, after all she didn't used to feel this kind of emotional distress until after him. This could be good for her.

"Well now that you mention it. I think it's time we settled down. Now that my brothers gone, we can live normal lives here." Cash hugged Bella close. Mallory watched them for a moment feeling a little jealous of their happiness but not too much, they earned it after all.

"Alright team we need to head back to New Port. Tanya said she has someone that is our ticket home. Let's move out." Everyone went to their bikes except for Mallory, Bella and Cash. Wildwing walked up to them. "Are you two coming?" He looked at Cash and Bella. They both looked at each other and smiled. Cash nodded and they both got on Cash's bike. Mallory just went over to her bike, which Bella drove here and got on. Wildwing just looked at her a moment but quickly turned to his bike and lead everyone back to town. As Wildwing drove in the lead he looked back and counted all eight ducks that were following him. Mallory was in the back, far as possible from him. He still needed to talk to her, she was so distant from him right now that it hurt.

When they made it into town, it was late in the evening and everyone was tired. "Alright team, lets grab some hotel rooms and leave in the morning." Everyone nodded happy to grab some shut eye. Wildwing and Nosedive shared a room, Grin and Duke shared another, Tanya and Mallory another, and finally Cash and Bella had their own room. Everyone went off to their rooms for the night, exhausted. Wildwing watched Mallory as she and Tanya walked to their shared room and closed the door behind them. It was right next door to his and Nosedive's, that way he could keep an eye on it.

Going in Nosedive gave him the shower first and once he was done Nosedive took his turn. Using his mask he checked and saw both Mallory and Tanya asleep in the room next to them. Sighing, he got dressed and was about go to bed when he heard a knock at the door. He sighed again and got up to answer it. Looking through the eye hole he saw Bella standing there. "What does she want?" Opening the door he looked down at the small female, who stood a little nervously in front of him.

"Do you need something Bella?" He got right to the point just wanting to go to bed.

"I'm sorry to bother you this late but I feel I had to say something." She looked over at Mallory's and Tanya's room nervously. Wildwing knowing when someone needed to talk about something in private, sighed and stepped aside, letting her in the room.

"Thank ya kindly." She walked in and stood before him as he closed the door. "Look I realize that it's probably none of my business but what is your and Mallory's relationship?"

"Your right it's none of your business." He crossed his arms feel miffed that he was still up for this.

"Listen I only ask because I got the impression that she had no intention of going back with y'all because of you."

That got Wildwing's attention and he narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean?"

"She said something about _**y'all**_ goin back but not _**we'll**_ go back." Bella shrugged her shoulders and clasped her hands together. "She seemed kinda hurt by something that you did with another woman." She looked away not wanted to say it directly.

Wildwing rubbed his temples, he was hoping that this wasn't the case. He was worried that she didn't want to go back with them. "Thank you for bring this to my attention. I'll talk to her in the morning."

Bella looked worried but nodded and walked to the door. "The sooner that you talk to her the better. I'm a woman trust me she'll walk out the door faster then you can blink and be gone forever because that's what she feels that she has to do." With that Bella left and closed the door behind her.

Wildwing stood there are moment looking at the door then used his mask again to see if Mallory was still asleep. She hadn't moved. Wildiwng sat down on his bed and rubbed his temples. He made a real mess of the situation and now he had to fix it before Mallory walked out on him forever. He laid back in bed, staring at the ceiling trying to think of the words to tell her how he felt and explain his mistake. Nosedive choose then to walk out of the shower dressed, cleaned, and ready for bed. "Bro this old west stuff is exhausting." Nosedive laid back and stretched out.

Wildwing grunted. "Women are exhausting." Nosedive looked over at him oddly. "What? You mean Mal?" Wildwing snapped his head over to him in surprise. Nosedive just laughed. "Oh come on Wing. It's so obvious that you two have a huge thing for each other. I didn't think you did at first but Duke opened my eyes on it and I realized that he was right. You and Mal totally have the hots for each other."

"Yeah that's not the only thing Duke opened your eyes too." Wildwing said grumpily, causing Dive to laugh again. "Awe come on bro can you really blame me. Besides, I used protection. You know so my dick won't fall off one morning as Mal says."

Wildwing laughed at that. "Yeah well she has a point."

"True but she and Tanya are the only other girl ducks back where we are going. Otherwise we're surrounded by humans. I don't want to be a virgin forever bro. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone didn't grab some action while they were here."

"Okay I get it." Wildwing huffed not wanting to hear anymore.

"You think Tanya and Mallory visited a brothel for women while they were here?" Nosedive questioned innocently, not realizing the turmoil he had just thrown his brother into.

The thought of Mallory going to a brothel to sleep with some male duck made his heart feel like it was being ripped out of his chest. He shuddered trying to shake off the mental image but no matter what he did he couldn't get the image of Mallory looking like she did when he had torn her corset off of her. Her beautiful body shimmering under the moonlight on a bed and another drake putting his hands on that beautiful body. In his mind Mallory was throwing her head back in pleasure while this other male, only too happily, crawled on top of her. Wildwing actually growled and had to stop himself from putting a fist through the wall.

"Go to bed Dive." Wildwing said a little frostily. Nosedive looked over confused until he realized that the thought of Mallory in a brothel must have pissed off his brother. _"Man does he have it bad."_ Nosedive thought as he just closed his eyes and went to sleep, feeling a little bad about upsetting his brother. He didn't mean too, he was just curious.

Wildwing stared at the ceiling with a hard glare. Trying to fight off the mental image of a another drake making love to Mallory. _"Is this what she felt? If so then I have a lot of apologizing to do."_ He glanced over at Nosedive to see him sleeping already. Leave it to Nosedive to get the point across without meaning too.

He closed his eyes and was confronted with more images of Mallory and this other drake that he had made up. He was never going to sleep if he kept seeing this, so he changed to image to him walking in and throwing this drake out a window, then turning around and crawling on top of Mallory himself. _"That seemed to do the trick."_ Wildwing smiled and finally found sleep.

…..

Mallory awoke early in the morning. She looked over at the clock to see that it was 4am in the morning. If she intended to leave, then now was the time.

Quietly getting out of bed, she grabbed her gear and keys. Then left the black choker on the dresser next to Tanya's bed. She would know what it means. She then crept out the door, looking at Tanya one last time making sure that she was asleep before she closed the door and locked it. Making her way over to her bike she backed it up and walked down the street with it. Not wanting to turn it on in order to leave without waking the others.

A good distance away from the hotel she got one and turned on the engine. It roared to life and Mallory drove it away from the hotel where her teammates still slept peacefully, all but one.

…..

Duke made his way out of the brothel at 4am that morning. He was getting the last of his visits in before he had to become abstinent again. Something that he was not looking forward to. As he made his way back down the road to the hotel he saw Mallory go by on her bike... by herself. "Where is she going?" He watched her drive away and ran back to the hotel to grab Wildwing.

…..

Bella couldn't sleep.

Something felt wrong and she keep looking out the windows all night long. Cash was passed out in bed not realizing that his beloved way pacing a whole into the floor of their hotel room. He was tired from they long night of... reuniting. They reunited again and again and again. She was tired but her mind couldn't rest. She was worried about Mallory.

Hearing light footfall she looked at the clock. I was 4:05am. She didn't see anything at first but them Mallory walked into her line of sight and grabbed her bike. Quietly walking down the road. "She's running away!" She shouted to herself scaring Cash awake. "What's wrong!? Who did it!?"

She looked over at him confused and shook her head. "I'll be right back suga' go back to sleep."

Cash just sleepily nodded. "Okay babe." He was out before he hit the pillow. Bella shook her head at him and walked out and over to Wildwing's room. Knocking on the door frantically. She waited but nothing happened. "What is taking this dang boy so long! The woman he loves is walking out on him!"

She knocked harder and finally the door opened to a grumpy but dressed Wildwing. "What?"

"You know how we had that talk about Mallory walkin' out cause she feels she has too?"

Wildwing just stared at her.

"Well she doing it suga'." Wildiwng just continued to stare at her. Bella grew annoyed fast. "The woman that you love just left on her bike down the road that way." She pointed in the direction that Mallory took. It finally got through Wildwing's sleep induced mind. "WHAT?!" Nosedive woke up at the sound of his brother's yell the same way Cash did. "What happened?! Who was it?!" Bella looked at him oddly and Wildwing just told him to go back to bed. Nosedive went back to sleep without arguing.

Wildwing walked out and closed the door behind him. "Go back to bed. I'll get Mallory." He started running to his bike when Bella called out to him again. "Wait! Use Cash's bike instead, it's faster then any bike out there." She tossed him the keys and he caught them and thanked her. Jumping on Cash's bike it started with a small roar. It wasn't as loud as his bike but still loud enough that Tanya walked out of the room to see what was happening.

"Mallory's gone!" She yelled to Wildwing.

"I know I'm going to go get her." Tanya nodded and threw something at him he caught it and looked at it. It was Mallory's choker. He kicked the bike into gear and was passing Duke who was pointing in the direction that Mallory had gone. Wildwing followed the direction he was pointing, knowing that Duke was telling him that Mallory was going that way. "Damnit Mallory! Why are you doing this to me!? When we get home we need to have a serious talk about this whole running away thing. And then I'm tying you up and never letting you out of the pond!"

Once Wildwing was out of town he put the hover bike into final gear and it kicked forward faster then any bike he had ever ridden. Using his mask he scanned for Mallory. She was a couple of miles ahead, if he were on his bike then that would be a problem but with this bike he would catch her in no time.

…..

Mallory drove out of town and gunned it over the sands. She had no idea where she was going but it was away from Wildwing. Her bike was kicking up a cloud behind her as it gripped the sand and dirt and flung it up behind her. At least she got out of there without any issues. Hopefully she wouldn't run into anymore problems on the road. Like Buck. Maybe she could make a decent life out here, find someone and settle down.

While she was thinking about her possible future here she didn't notice the determined white feathered drake coming up fast on her tail feathers. Suddenly another bike was beside hers on the road. She looked over surprised to find the very duck she was running away from glaring at her. _"How did he catch me? Wait that's Cash's bike!"_

"PULL OVER MALLORY." Wildwing ordered.

Mallory just ignored him and put more speed into her bike, she knew she couldn't out run him on her bike but it would give him the message that she didn't take orders from him anymore. Wildwing only sped up and came up along side her again. "I SAID PULL OVER!"

Mallory just looked ahead and drove one. She could hear Wildwing growl at her.

Seeing that she wasn't going to listen Wildwing went faster and moved ahead of her. She watched him a little confused until he moved his bike in front of hers starting to bring his to a stop. Mallory had to break fast and push her bike sideways in order to stop fast enough not to hit him. Getting off the bike she threw her hat to the ground in a fit while walking toward him. "ARE YOU INSANE?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"

Wildwing got off his bike and walked angrily towards Mallory, he towered over her as he got in her face. "I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it. Why are you running away again?"

"I don't follow your orders anymore! You're kicking me off the resistance remember. Since that's the case you can easily hire someone to replace me on the ice. Have Phil hire someone." She turned her back to him.

"Where do you think your going Mallory!?"

"Away."

"Not an option."

"Look I'm not going back. I'm going to stay here. At least there are other ducks here." She walked back to her bike with Wildwing following closed behind her. Before she could get back on he grabbed her and pulled her to the side of the road. Mallory struggled to get his hands off of her. "Let go!"

"Not until we talk." He pushed her against a large rock and pinned her there. Mallory's attempts to get free were futile since he was so much stronger then her. "Your coming back with us Mallory whether you like it or not."

"Not." She said sarcastically.

Wildwing ground his teeth. "Your going back even if I have to tie you up and drag you."

Mallory refused to look at him. "Mallory please look at me." He sounded sad and almost desperate, a complete 360 from his anger and orders. She couldn't stop herself from looking at him as he pulled off his mask so that she could see his eyes. He leaned in closer and brought his beak so close it was almost touching hers. "I didn't sleep with that brothel girl."

"Oh really then what were you doing when she was undressing behind you and you saw me and closed the blinds!"

"I didn't and couldn't sleep with her. I tried but all I could think about was you. But I was afraid to go back and see you. Because I was afraid of what I would do to you if I went back to the hotel room. I lost control Mallory! I almost took you in that room and you wouldn't have had a say. I'm your team captain and leader. I'm supposed to protect you from being hurt, even if that means protecting you from myself. And once I got to a certain point I don't think even Grin could have pried me off of you."

Mallory stopped fighting with him. She just blushed at the thought that he wouldn't stop once he started making love to her. The mental image of him on top of her while Grin tried to pull him off was an embarrassing and interesting one.

"I'm supposed to keep a clear head all of the time. I'm not supposed to get involved with my teammates but despite all of that I can't stop wanting you and I realized that sleeping with someone to try and satisfy this craving wasn't going to work. I was going to wake up every day still wanting just you. So here it is Mallory. I love you and I'm not letting you leave me."

Mallory didn't know what to say. That was a lot to let sink in. But the main this that stuck out to her was that he loved her and he didn't sleep with that duck. She felt relieved and annoyed at the same time. "This was why you were such an ass to me back on Earth?" She raised her eyebrow at him, wanting that explanation.

"It wasn't the best way to go about it but I was trying to put some distance between us so that I wouldn't feel so tempted by you." He leaned in and brushed his beak over the side of hers. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her, nuzzling her neck.

Mallory looked away from him. _"He loves me."_ She thought to herself as she contemplated what she should do.

Wildwing watched her longingly, he looked exhausted. There were dark circles forming under his eyes, it was clear he hadn't been sleeping much. Were they this bad before they had left Earth? Mallory brought her hand up and touched the side of his face, petting his dark circles under his eyes with her thumb. "When did you last sleep a full night?"

A little surprised but happy to hear her concern for him, he answered honestly. "I don't know. It's been a while." He put his hand over hers and caressed it. "It started back on Earth when I couldn't ignore my feelings for you anymore."

Mallory only nodded. Still looking into his eyes, they were a deep rich brown which was normal for most ducks but on Wildwing it seemed unique. His eyes were the windows to his soul. You could see everything he was thinking in them. It was good that he head the mask to cover them from their enemies. "What if we go back and you start acting the way you did before?"

"I won't. I'm not even going to try and fight this." Mallory watched his eyes and saw nothing but the truth in them.

She nodded. Breathing in deeply she let him hang for a moment. "...Okay. Let's go home then." Wildwing wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight to him, relieved that she wasn't going to try and leave him again. He pressed his face into her hair and breathed in her scent. Savoring the moment. Mallory wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. It was still dark out and the stars and moon were their only light.

Wildwing pulled back from the hug only to grab the back of the hair on her neck and kiss her hard on the beak. Mallory reacted without hesitation, she had wanted this for so long. She broke the kiss and panted. While Wildwing pulled something from his pocket, her black choker. The bullet had fallen off of it but there still was an indent from saving Wildwing's life. "Here let me put this back on you." Mallory nodded and he tied it back on her neck, leaving kisses where his fingers had touched. Mallory arched her neck and exposed it to more of his exploration. He nibbled and licked a path from her neck to her cleavage. Mallory gasped and Wildwing pulled away. "We should stop before I can't." Wildwing pulled himself off of her while Mallory panted.

"Okay. We should head back anyway."

Wildwing only nodded, then he thought of something that was still nagging him. "Something that Dive said has been bothering me and I have to ask..." Mallory waited for his question. "Did you go to any brothels while you were here?"

"Well yeah sure there were a couple." Mallory wasn't sure where this was going, she only watched in confusion and Wildwing looked like he had been slapped. He grabbed onto the rock behind her and leaned over her, concentrating on his breathing. He had his head down and his eyes were covered by shadows.

"Wildwing are you okay?"

"No. Who were they? What were their names and where are they?" He said this in a dark voice. His eyes finally looked up at her and Mallory was surprised to see the hurt and anger in them. 

"They?"

"Yes! The men in the brothels that had you!"

Now Mallory got it. "OH! WHAT?! NO!? I didn't sleep with anybody here! I was in some brothels to tend to my wound or to tend to Cash's. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Wildwing looked considerably calmer now. "So you didn't sleep with anyone here?"

"No."

"Oh..." Wildwing cleared his throat a little embarrassed. "Well... we should head back now." He started walking back to his bike, the sun would be up soon anyway, the others would be concerned. Mallory just laughed at him and got on her bike. They both got back to town in record time.

…..

Tanya was pacing her room that she shared with Mallory. _"Where are they? They should be back already. Was Wildwing able to catch her?"_ Just then the sound of two bikes approaching informed Tanya that Mallory and Wildwing were back. She sighed happy that he had stopped her. She didn't want Mallory to leave, she was her best friend. Looking out the window she saw Mallory and Wildwing park their bikes. Wildwing got off of his and grabbed Mallory pulling her into a kiss.

Tanya gasped. "Oh wow. He works fast." Tanya laughed a little for Mallory. "Well I guess this goes to show that you can't assume anything about people's feelings. Finally they'll stop dancing around each other and just settle down."

She noticed that Mallory was wearing the necklace again, the very necklace that had saved Wildwing's life. It was a sweet gesture. After a few minutes Wildwing and Mallory walked back to their rooms hand in hand, only separating when they got to Mallory's room first. "Try to get a little bit of sleep before we go back to Anaheim." Wildwing told her and kissed her hand. Mallory nodded and went into her room when he let her go and went back to his.

Closing the door behind her she was surprised to be bombarded by Tanya. "What happened? You guys were kissing. Are you an official couple now? Are you going to stay?"

"Wow Tanya. Let's gets some sleep first and then I'll tell you about it in the morning." Tanya calmed and nodded. "Ah okay but I want to kn-know everything that happened." Mallory promised she would tell her and they both crawled back into bed.

…..

Wildwing crept back into his room to find Nosedive still passed out. He rolled his eyes at his little brother and who was sleeping on his face with his hands hanging over the side of the bed.

Wildwing laid down in his bed thinking about Mallory and how she had almost gotten away. He owed Bella a big thanks and Mallory... he looked forward to consummating their new relationship later but for now it was time to sleep and he was so tired.

…..


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rated M

To the West

Chapter 6:

Everyone was up around 9am. Ready to go home. Cash and Bella waited outside with the others for Mallory and Tanya to come out. Wildwing had brought them back Cash's keys for his bike. "Thanks for lending this to me. Without it I'm not sure I would have catch her."

Bella took them and smiled knowingly. "Sure thing suga', it was the lest I could do. I'm glad you both got it all worked out."

"Are you two going to be alright?" Wildwing asked them, wondering if they should bring them back to Earth with them.

"Yeah we're good. We're going to settle down and have a family." Cash smiled down at Bella who looked back up at him adoringly.

Bella nodded in agreement. "Yep we are. This is home for us." She turned back to Wildwing and gave him a meaningful look. "You take care of each other."

"We will." He nodded, his mask making him hard to read but she knew he understood what she was saying.

Mallory and Tanya finally joined them in front of the hotel. "Ready to go?" Everyone nodded to Tanya. "Good well then let's get outta here. This place is too dusty for me. My allergies are killing me."

Mallory walked over to Bella giving her a hug. "Take care of yourselves." Bella nodded into the hug and let Mallory go. "You too darlin. You have no idea how grateful I am to you." Mallory smiled and went to say goodbye to Cash. "Well this is it. It was fun traveling with you while it lasted. Even if you did get into a lot of trouble." She teased, Cash fell for it. A dumbfounded look crossed his face. "What?! You were the one that got us into trouble all the time!" Mallory put her hand to her chin pretending to be thinking. "Was I?"

Cash laughed realizing that she was teasing him. "Haha okay, despite all the trouble you caused I'm still going to miss ya." He gave her a big hug that Mallory returned. Not realizing that she still needed to watch him, she didn't realize that he had slipped his hands under her coat and went for one last butt grab. Mallory yelped and smacked him.

Wildwing glared and Bella just laughed. "CASH! REALLY!?"

Cash waved his hands in the air. "Sorry. Sorry just habit." Mallory just shook her head and laughed. "I guess some things will never change. Your going to have to watch this one Bella."

"Don't I know it." Bella laughed behind Mallory. Cash just shrugged and laughed a little. He looked over at Bella to find her with a smile on her beautiful face, then he looked to the right and saw Wildwing was less then amused. Cash rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry Wildwing."

Wildwing just grunted. Finally they said their goodbyes and the team began following Tanya to Balthazar, the alien that would get them home. Mallory looked back at Cash and Bella as she followed behind her team. They were walking in the opposite direction, not looking back. Mallory felt a sadness creep up on her that she wasn't expecting. She was going to miss him. Watching him walk away with Bella she was happy for him but a part of her didn't want to see either of them leave. Mallory's attention was pulled back when she felt and hand grab hers and pull her forward. She looked at who had her hand and wasn't surprised to find that it was Wildwing. He watched her face and rubbed her hand with his thumb. "Time to go home Mallory." He said trying to make her understand that they needed to go.

Mallory nodded and tightened her grip on his fingers. Looking forward to the front of the group to find Tanya talking with Duke and pointing off in all different directions. If Mallory looked back then she would have seen Cash watching her go sadly as well. Bella tightened her grip on his waist and he looked down at her and smiled. He kissed her forehead and turned back around and looked to their new and bright future, wishing Mallory the same.

…..

Tanya finally brought them to Balthazar's home. She knocked in a rhythm again and Balthazar opened in seconds. "Ah I see you have everyone." Tanya nodded. "Yeah ah well we kept our end of the deal Could you ya know return us home now."

"Of course. Come in." He let them in and everyone followed him into a back room that had red sheer fabric hanging from the ceiling and red plush pillows on the ground in a circle. "Everyone take a seat on a pillow." Everyone did as instructed. "Now join hands. I must see where you were before this." He closed his black eyes and seemed as if he was drifting asleep. Everyone watched him holding hands in a circle. Grin sat next to the old alien watching him curiously. Next to him was Nosedive, then Mallory, then Wildwing, then Duke and finally Tanya sat on the other side of Balthazar.

"Hum I see Earth. Yes I can send you there. But there is another world that you are from... Puckworld." Everyone was surprised by that. "Well ah yes we are originally from Puckworld but we got stranded on Earth." Tanya explained

Balthazar nodded. "I see and you are fighting a great evil. Dragaunus. You must complete this mission or he will continue to conquer the universe and no one will stop him. He would even come here at some point. It seems a crime to send you back with no reward for stopping him." Balthazar stood up and walked to the far corner of the room. He moved a painting out of the way and revealed a safe behind it. Opening it he pulled out another orb.

"Wait just how many of those things do you have?" Mallory asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh just five. But that's four too many! I will give you this to take back with you. With it you can travel anywhere. Including you homeworld." Balthazar walked over and handed it to Wildwing.

"Thank you Balthazar. You have no idea how much this means to us." Wildwing nodded to him.

"Oh I think I do." He sat down with his orb again while Wildwing put the one he was given in his side pouch and took Mallory's and Nosedive's hands again. "Now let us begin and watch me closely Tanya." He started to turn the two sides of the orb and set in coordinates using the strange writing along that side. Tanya's widened in understanding. The orb began to glow and blinding blue but everyone still held on to each others hands. Everything around them was covered in this light and they could see nothing but each other and Balthazar. Suddenly they were no longer sitting on plushy red pillows but on hard cement. The light faded and they found themselves in the movies theater parking lot.

"We're right back where we were when we left!" Said Duke.

Everyone let go of each others hands and looked around. Balthazar stood with them and looked around. "This is certainly an interesting looking world but I need to go back to mine. Farwell."

"Thank you again Balthazar." Said Wildwing as everyone waved goodbye to him. The old alien disappeared in the same bright light and was gone in an instant.

"Fellow ducks I gotta say, traveling like that was way better then being sucked into Dragaunus's dimensional gateway. I'm not eating a face full of sand or concert."

"Yeah no kidding." Said Tanya.

"Well I'm just glad to be back with everyone here." Said Wildwing, looking over at Mallory who blushed and looked away. "Alright guys let's go home. Phil's probably freaking out." Wildwing waved everyone on to the Migrator which was still parked in the same spot.

Everyone took their seats and the drive back was very talkative. Everyone spoke of their own little adventures. Tanya's and Grin's were just entertaining. Since they chose not to dress like everyone around them they were stared at and harassed a lot, but it was always funny to hear how Grin would put people in their place without lifting a finger.

Duke's adventures tended to be more x-rated so he skipped over most of his nigths and talked about his drive and chasing down Mallory. Wildwing's and Nosedive's adventures also consisted of a lot of chasing Mallory but they had run into a few problems on there travels too.

Everyone laughed hard at how Wildwing had spit coffee on some random guy and then knocked him out because he didn't want to deal with him.

When it came time for Mallory's adventures everyone was riveted in their seats. When she finally joined up with Wildwing and Nosedive they also took part in telling some of the story. But everyone laughed hard at Cash's antics and his constantly getting slapped for a grope. Even Wildwing laughed.

Everything seemed to be back to normal for the ducks. When they made it back home they were surprised to find Phil hadn't realized that they were missing.

"Wow that's surprising Phil. I thought you would have been freaking out. We were gone so long." Said Mallory crossing her arms and looking over at Wildwing who looked just as befuddled.

"Babes I saw you yesterday. What's to worry about?"

That confused everyone. "What?" Everyone asked at once.

"The orb that Balthazar used had a time setting!" Said Tanya. "He took us pretty much back to the day we left. Wildwing we should go check Drake One and confirm." Wildwing nodded and everyone walked down to the elevator.

Tanya typed away and everyone awaited Tanya's update. "Ah well it's confirmed. It is only a day after we went to the movies."

"Wow! That's crazy." Duke could hardly believe it. "Not only can this orb send us to different dimensions but will let us travel through time as well."

"Let's put it into our volt for safe keeping. Tanya I want you to study it and figure out how it works."

"Sure thing Wildwing." Wildwing nodded and looked over to Mallory only to find that she wasn't there anymore.

Tanya realizing who he was looking for helped him out. "Alright I'll have to ask Mallory if she learned anything about it later. She went back to her room though so I don't want to bother her."

Wildwing nodded a thanks to Tanya and walked off to Mallory's room. Everyone went to their own room ready for a shower and a comfy bed. "Man I am so excited to sleep in my own bed! Not to mention shower. I've got sand in places that it should not go." Said Nosedive making Duke laugh.

…..

Wildwing made his way to Mallory's room. "Mallory you in there?" He knocked and waited for a response but didn't receive one. Deciding that he didn't want to wait he went in uninvited and didn't see Mallory. When he walked further into the room he found her bathroom door was cracked open and he could hear the shower running.

Realizing that she was finishing up her shower he contemplated just coming back later. "Fuck it." He took off his clothes and walked in. Opening the shower door he saw Mallory's washing her hair under the steaming water. Not even realizing that someone had walked in on her. He stepped into the shower and closed the door loud enough for her to hear it. Mallory jumped and wiped the last of the shampoo away from her face. Looking over she wasn't expecting someone to walk in on her, especially Wildwing.

"What are you-"

"You said you wanted to finish what we started back in that hotel room." Wildwing's eyes trailed over her body longingly and heat entered them. "Well so do I." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her under the hot water that sprayed down on them. He pressed her to the wall and lifted her up, Mallory wrapped her legs around his waist in response. They made love for the first time ever in the shower.

Wildwing stayed the night in Mallory's room, making love into the early hours of the morning until they could barely stay awake. For them this was the perfect ending to a long and emotional journey.

 _Fin_


End file.
